A Silent Innocence
by aeuno
Summary: Ruby Rose is growing tired and stressed at all the work she has to do in Beacon, her friends pester her that she doesn't have that much to actually do but they don't know what she goes through. She tries hard to be accepted by anyone and everyone. Little did Ruby know that her team and her's lives were about to become so much more complicated, just from one shooting star...
1. Little Ball of Light

**A/N**

 **Rewritten as to not leave someone entirely confused, remember this chapter is an introduction chapter, it wasn't meant to be long or hold a lot of content.**

 **Enjoy Chapter One!**

Chapter One - Little Ball of Light

Beacon's courtyard was dimly lit by the setting sun, close to being plunged into the darkness of night, small stars already visible in the sky. A small figure sat on a bench looking out towards the sunset, a red cloak draped over their shoulders and a hood covering their head. The figure drew the folds of the cloak in front of them together, encasing their self in the cool air. As a breeze blew by, it caught their hood and pulled it back, revealing the gentle face of a young girl, her short red and black hair flowing lightly in the wind. She seemed content, looking up at the little lights in the sky. A beeping interrupted the silence, and the girl pushed her cloak out of the way, looking down at the little device in her hand. She had several unopened messages and one missed call. Deciding to click on the most recent one, it read:

Ruby, where are you? How come you disappear and don't tell us where you go sometimes? At least answer your scroll so I know your okay. -Weiss

Sighing, Ruby typed back a simple response stating she was fine, and closed the scroll, placing it back in her pocket. She shivered as the air continued to chill while night descended on the school. Swinging her legs back and forth, she looked up at the sky as it slowly darkened, the stars growing more defined as they began to shine brighter. One in particular had caught her attention though, and seemed to look as if it were moving. She noticed that a particularly bright light was coming from it, actually brightening the area around her specifically. She was fascinated by it, but didn't figure it was strange, just uncommon. Ruby enjoyed looking up at the stars, but she'd never invite anyone along with her to interrupt her thoughts while she were there.

A light purple flash come from behind her, lighting the area and drawing her attention. The soft rapid footsteps of someone or something small sounded on the concrete walkways. Standing, Ruby squinted through the dark and made out a small figure running in her direction. Stepping out towards it, she saw the person frantically looking from side to side. Waving and getting their attention, the figure ran towards Ruby, but stopped just inside the edge of the light surrounding her. A young boy stood there, panting.

"Miss, we need to run!" The boy yelled, fear in his voice.

"Run? From what?" Ruby said, hand going for Crescent Rose in preparation of any incoming danger.

"We don't have time! You can't kill it!" The boy said, running to Ruby's side as a low growl sounded from the dark near them.

A thin, ragged looking figure crouched near the light, outside it's reach. It growled harshly, its red eyes visible in the blackness.

"She's afraid of the light." The boy said, poking his head out from behind her.

Ruby drew Crescent Rose in rifle form, pointing it towards the creature and firing near it. It didn't react in any way from the gunshot, just continuing to growl. Ruby was unsure what to do, but before she could think of anything else the creature screeched at them, forcing Ruby to cover her ears. The purple light returned, and flickered away just as quickly, the screeching coming to an abrupt halt. Looking around, Ruby realized she was alone again, and confused. Walking back towards her bench, she thought over what had happened, and didn't realize what was happening around her until it was to late. The surrounding darkness had been pulled around Ruby's feet in a large circle, and where the dark had been was being bathed in bright white light. Before Ruby could react, the bright star she has been looking at earlier came hurtling down at her.


	2. It Wasn't Just A Headache

**A/N**

 **I've done some thinking as to how long I should make the chapters from this point on (since the first chapter was simply an intro and not meant to be long at all) and I'm thinking the number I've landed on is somewhere between 2,000 words and 5,000 words (which on average in a real book would be around 5 to 10 pages) depending on the chapter content (this chapter however won't be crazy long, probably pushing the minimum 2,000 words). As for an update schedule, I still have to iron that out so for now the chapters will be a little sporadically updated but I'm going to try pushing like two chapters a week at least, but with that being said you'll have to bear with me since I do have college courses to deal with as well. I'm basically thinking a Tuesday/Friday upload possibly and if I have the time a bonus chapter here and there on weekends. Frankly if it were my choice I'd be writing nonstop and you all would be getting chapters on a daily basis but I don't have that luxury of time. I'm also considering the use of a poll of some form to see how fast you want the beginning of the storyline to progress. Basically for those interested, leave a review stating your thoughts and a number between 1 and 10 (1 being a slow pace and 10 being a leap right into the thick of it). Anyways that was my rant over the process as to which these chapters will come out.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Two!**

Chapter Two – It Wasn't Just A Headache

Ruby's head was throbbing with pain and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes for some reason. Judging from the sounds around here, the beeps and whirrs of machines and the thumping of footsteps, Ruby had come to the conclusion that she clearly wasn't in the courtyard anymore. That left the question of where exactly she was though. She heard people talking, yelling it sounded like.

'Probably the effects of this stupid headache.' She thought.

She could faintly make out something shuffling near her, and tried reaching for it with her hand. Seeming unable to find whatever was close to her, she tried calling out to it. The sound she made was anything but human, somewhere between a gasp and a moan combined with possibly a sneeze.

"I think she's awake." A voice said. It sounded so familiar to Ruby, but she couldn't place who it was.

"She can't be, the doc said she's probably gonna be out of it for several days." Another familiar voice.

"She always was quick to recover though, Yang."

Ruby's eyes fluttered open at the name, before quickly squeezing them shut when the bright blinding light of the room hit her. She tried sitting up and failed, realizing she was partially strapped to the bed she was laying in.

"Woah there little speed demon, doc says you aren't supposed to be moving around!" Yang said, gently pushing Ruby back down before she hurt herself.

"Mmmm, mm!" Ruby mumbled, unable to understand why she couldn't form words.

"Think we can get the doctor to remove that thing stuck in her mouth, I don't think she'll bite her tongue off anytime soon now." Ruby was sure it was Weiss' voice, but she still couldn't open her eyes as the room seemed too bright to her.

Ruby tried prying her eyes open a few more times before the light finally seemed to dim enough for her to get a look at the room. It was a standard infirmary room, designed to hold multiple patients. She must have been in Beacon's infirmary, seeing as her team was able to all be here at once, she assumed she couldn't possibly have been moved off school grounds. She spotted Yang sitting directly to her left, a worried but relaxed look on her face. Blake was standing near the light switch, having just shut the light directly above Ruby off. Ruby nodded her thanks to Blake, which seemed to perk her up a little.

'I must have been in a bad condition if me opening my eyes and acknowledging them has this kind of effect of them.' Ruby thought.

A doctor came into the room just then, curiously eyeing the now awake and aware girl. He clearly hadn't expected her to wake up today, as he was shuffling through her files like he was looking for some form of explanation. He finally flipped them all back over, and sighed lightly. Walking towards Ruby, he motioned for her to open her mouth, and he pulled the mouthpiece and brace out, stepping back to let her work her jaw.

He then stated, "Ruby Rose, you are not going to like what I have to say."

Ruby just nodded to him to continue, unsure of what was wrong.

"I'd like to ask your friends to leave the room so you can be told this in private, but the last time I tried to get them out the blonde one almost put me through several walls." He said, which brought a smug smile to Yang's face.

"I didn't hit you that hard doc." Yang replied, no sign of the smile leaving her face any time soon.

"Right, well, do you want the short story or the long story?"

"Just give us the full explanation if you would, doctor." Weiss said to him, annoyed at the time he was wasting.

"Very well. Ruby Rose, you will be released from our care as soon as you would like, but I must warn you. You are not the same person you were before you landed in here. I know that won't make much sense, but I am under strict instructions from Professor Ozpin himself to not allow you to leave without first telling you to see him immediately. So now you know, you're free to go as soon as you can find the strength to do so, and you won't have to worry about any bodily problems… below the neck." The doctor finished, taking a deep breath and looking down away from them all.

Yang had slowly grown paler and paler from the slow buildup of news, and now looked more annoyed than anything, saying "That's it? Go see Ozpin? What kind of doctor are you, you can't even tell us if something is wrong with her?"

"I can go as far as to tell you that any injury she sustained was to her head and her head only. Nowhere else." He said.

'Head injury? What could possibly be wrong with my head? I only have a headache.' Ruby thought.

'I would prefer if you didn't consider me "just a headache" please.'

Ruby froze, holding her breath. She had just heard someone talk, she was sure of it, but nobody in the room had opened their mouths. The look on her face must have been clear enough because all eyes turned to look at her shocked expression.

"Uh Ruby, you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" Yang asked, touching her shoulder.

Ruby couldn't move, she was simply frozen in fear. The head injury wasn't a normal head injury, it seemed as if Ruby now had an unwelcome visitor.

'Your head isn't my preferred use of a home either, so until you have the strength to get me out we are stuck together.' The voice said.

'How are you in my head? I'm going crazy, yeah crazy I'm totally losing it.' Ruby though.

'No, you aren't crazy. The idea is crazy to you, but you are not crazy yourself.' It stated.

Ruby shook her violently, trying to clear her mind, and finally lashed out, grabbing Yang by the shoulders.

"NO!" She screamed.

The look of fear in Yang's eyes brought her to her senses though, as she realized she hadn't thought that, she had said it, and she realized that she had starting shaking Yang.

"R-ruby?" Yang stuttered out.

"Yang I am so sorry! I swear I'll explain, I will, just give me a minute." Ruby said, looking around the room to the rest of her team and the doctor.

They all seemed somewhat shocked, except the doctor was now calming down some and seemed like he wanted to say something. Ruby caught his eyes and that must have been enough for him to know he had to explain or risk punishment from the blonde brawler under the speed demon's command.

"Fine," He huffed, sagging his shoulders, "but you have to go see Ozpin even after I explain. Got it?" He said, receiving nods from everyone in the room.

"Alright, Ruby, you saw a shooting star the night you blacked out, correct?" He asked, to which Ruby nodded, remembering the bright light that caused her this pain.

"Well that star wasn't actually a star, it was a person. An extremely ancient, bad, person. There are a lot of ancient stories about this specific person but none from our world." He stated, receiving confused looks from them all.

"Wait, are you saying that our world isn't the only one in existence? I mean I can comprehend another planet maybe but you aren't saying that, I can tell." Blake said.

"Yes, I am referring to another dimension entirely. The thing that landed on you Ruby Rose was something of pure evil intent. In an older language her name simply means Black and Purple One, but here it's translated to Regalia Obsidi. Do you know what the general colors black and purple mean when mixed together in names like that?" He explained. Ruby shook her head, waiting to hear the rest.

'Chaos. Pure and utter destruction! Hahaha!' The voice exploded into action in Ruby's mind, catching her off guard.

"Chaos and death." The doctor said, confirming what she had just heard from the voice.

The room fell silent, all eyes landing on Ruby.

Finally finding her voice, Ruby says, "Guys wait, I'm not bad. I'm not evil. Come on you know me!"

'Oh but you are evil, I didn't pick you on accident!' The voice, Regalia Obsidi, exclaimed proudly.

"No I am not, I'm not evil, you chose wrong!" Ruby screamed, clutching at her head and closing her eyes.

She realized what she had done, and slowly opened her eyes. The faces surrounding her showed only fear. Blake had inched closer to the door, Weiss eyed her rapier sitting against the wall opposite her, and Yang's was the worst of all. Her eyes showed nothing but hatred, not towards Ruby, but towards whatever was harming her little sister.

"Ruby get up, we're going to see Ozpin. Now." Yang said, pulling Ruby out of the bed and handing her clothes over to her.

Ruby nodded, waiting for the members of her team and the doctor to leave the room so she could change out of the gown she was in. Once changed, she headed out into the hallway with her team, and made their way to Professor Ozpin's office. Ruby dreaded every second leading up the door wondering what could happen once inside. She had tried making small talk to the other girls on the way there, but Blake simply said to wait and see what happens, and Weiss just looked too withdrawn to notice she had been asked a question. Yang was the only one to talk, but all she had been doing was cursing anything and everything her mind wandered to.

Knocking lightly on the door to Ozpin's office, they were surprised to find it slowly open on its own. Walking slowly inside, they spotted Professor Ozpin sitting behind his desk, and Glynda Goodwitch at the ready to fight as if they posed a threat.

"That's far enough." Ozpin said, one they'd gotten far enough into the room for the door to be closed.

"It has come to my attention that your leader, Ruby Rose, is ailed with a curse that our world has never seen before. I would personally like to offer my apologies as to what is about to happen next, since I know none of you will like it. Ruby Rose, you are hereby suspended from coming onto Beacon school grounds until you have taken care of the spirit inside you. The rest of your team, however, will not be suspended, and instead I have decided that Blake Belladonna will be the temporary leader in your place. Miss Belladonna, I have a mission for you and your team. Ruby, if you may, step outside please." Ozpin took a breath, having quickly stated what he needed to say before anyone could interrupt.

Ruby was too shocked to move, but slowly her numbness faded and she realized she had no choice but to accept the punishment laid out for her. Turning around, ignoring Yang's advance to stop her and Weiss' plea for her to stay, she made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Miss Rose," Ruby paused, hand on the door handle, listening to what he had to say, "It would be quite problematic if I were to find you inside your dorm room or around the school grounds after your suspension. However it's come to my attention that I have been called on to oversee renovations to a monument in Atlas involving huntsman and huntresses, so it appears that I won't be around to enforce that rule. Have a good day, Miss Rose." Ozpin smiled, nodding for Ruby to leave.

Ruby made her way back to her team's room, wondering what mission he could be giving them and if she were allowed to participate in it. Once inside, she jumped up onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, all the sorrow she had been feeling slowly start ebbing out of her, and she felt the tears soak into the soft fabric against her face.

The voice had been mostly silent throughout all of this, and Ruby wondered if it had been taking pleasure in all of her discomfort and pain. She didn't want to communicate with it, but she knew she had to somehow get it out of her mind or she'd eventually have to leave Beacon. She slowly drifted off to sleep, not realizing just how tired she actually was.


	3. A Memory Come To Life

**A/N**

 **Remember how I said there may be bonus chapters on the weekend? Well it just so happens that I got bored of being shot a ton in the dark zone in the Division beta that I went and did my comp II paper early, and then since I was sitting at the computer anyways, I finished writing chapter three and decided to post it for you all. Soooo yeah, bonus chapter!**

 **Enjoy Chapter Three!**

Chapter Three – A Memory Come To Life

Ruby awoke to the sound of footsteps and voices. Forcing her eyes open she saw Weiss pacing rapidly around the room, a concerned look on her face. Blake was tucked away in a corner of the room reading a thick blueish colored book that Ruby didn't recognize, and Yang was throwing practice punches into the air clearly bored with the situation they were in.

Noticing Ruby, Weiss stop her pacing and walked to the edge of Ruby's bed, peeking up at her.

"Blake has our mission, and I think if we complete it we can pull Regalia out of your head. Ozpin made it very clear that if we did this you'd be safe." Weiss said, the concerned look on her face never faltering.

"Hey ice queen, quit crowding around her like that you'll make her think you were actually worried!" Yang teased.

"I was worried! I am worried! I mean d-don't take it the wrong way Ruby, we were all worried about you! Not just me." The heiress quickly babbled out, her face turning a light shade of red.

Ruby smiled down at Weiss, "Dolt."

"Excuse me?" Weiss looked confused, Ruby had just insulted her with her own word!

"Your right, it is fun to say that word Weiss, but really don't worry about me I'll be perfectly fine. What is this mission we've got now?" Ruby said, offering a teasing smile at Weiss.

Blake took that as her queue to get up and lazily made her way to her bed, where she drug a sheet of paper out of a book nearby. Sitting down, she motioned for them all to get comfortable for the news involving their assignment.

"So as you know Professor Ozpin has declared Ruby to be suspended from Beacon grounds until further notice, and then he went on a trip to Atlas to "oversee a statue being built" so he isn't around to enforce the suspension. He hinted slightly that the "shooting star" that hit you was still laying in the courtyard and that if we somehow could get Regalia out of Ruby's head it would be with the star remains. So we should brainstorm ideas." Blake sighed, spotting a look of confusion on Ruby's face.

"Yes, Ruby?" She said.

"Uh I haven't heard Regalia talk in a while, and I mean she didn't seem too friendly to chat but I could still always feel her." Ruby said.

"Have you tried talking to her in there?" Blake asked, motioning to Ruby's head.

"Well, no I didn't." Ruby looked down, realizing she should have done that before addressing the issue.

"You should try then, do you need a minute?" Blake said.

"Yea.. but just a minute, okay?" Ruby said, closing her eyes to concentrate.

'Regalia, are you there?' Ruby thought.

The voice replied almost instantly, 'Of course, I cannot go anywhere else. I know of your plan since I hear what you hear, and I can safely agree that since it is in both our better interests to be separated I will assist you in freeing me.'

'Freeing you? Aren't you like the embodiment of chaos and death and stuff?' Asked Ruby.

'That is simply what you believe me to be. In all reality there are many things I can be. Yes, I am evil. I am also good, though. There is a lot you haven't learned about me and you simply can't because there is no information as to who and what I am.' Regalia stated.

'Then who and what are you?' Ruby asked, opening her eyes to look at her team before deciding it was easier to listen if her eyes were closed.

'My name is Regalia Obsidi, and I am nothing more than a memory. A memory that evolves and adapts to each and every world it is placed within. I am evil and good. Where you believe one of us are, in reality there are multiple of us inside your mind right now. You have already met the evil Regalia, the dark and infinite abyss that makes up Regalia's dark mind. I am the Regalia that represents the heart. I am the embodiment of kindness and support, or so I try to be.' Regalia said.

'So you can help us if we free you right? To help us like, lock away the bad ones of you? How do you catch a memory though?' Ruby said, standing up to stretch her legs that had grown numb from sitting. Motioning for her friends to know that she was okay, Ruby walked around the room before deciding to just go to the "star" now while she talked with the spirit. As she left, her team followed close behind, unsure of what she was doing.

'Silly girl, we are only a memory when we are IN your memory. If you take us to the altar, you will free us to our physical forms. I must warn you though, keep your team close. I will try to defend you when you free us but the other two will not be understanding. You must trust me.' Regalia said.

"But how can I trust something that I don't understand!" Ruby exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hey, Rubes, everything okay? We're here if you need us." Yang said.

Ruby stopped, eyeing her team before realizing she had no choice but to accept the help of the good Regalia and hope they could survive the encounter with the others. Turning back around, she motioned for them to follow, taking a deep breath to explain what needed to be done.

"Okay, so when we get to the courtyard we'll go to this altar thing Regalia talked about. She said that if we get to it then we can get her out of my mind, but the problem is that if we get her out, we get the other Regalia copies out too. There is a good one, a bad one, and I guess a neutral version but she expects that one to be hostile too." Ruby said, looking back at them. The team nodded, seeming to understand that they'd have a fight on their hands when they do this.

'Ruby Rose, freeing us will be the easy part. I need you to understand that you and your friends cannot get involved. If they attack, you WILL withdraw behind me. You all are far too weak, I can honestly guarantee if you engage them in combat you will die. Horribly.' Regalia said.

Ruby huffed lightly, growing frustrated with everything happening. Stopping under a tree in the courtyard, she asked her friends to stop to explain to them that they couldn't fight according to Regalia. They all understood, although Yang seemed very disappointed. Walking further into the courtyard, they spotted what looked like a large glowing pedestal of some form. As they approached it, everything around them started feeling heavier. It was as if gravity was pushing down on them from all angles, and it only got worse the closer they got.

"Don't move any further, Ruby Rose must do this part herself. If you others get close you will be incinerated when we are released." Regalia's voice washed over all of them as if she were speaking to them over a loud speaker in a small enclosed area. All of team RWBY froze on the spot, unsure of why they could hear the person, but also realizing what she said. None of them had the desire to die. Ruby sighed, taking slow steps towards the pedestal. Once within touching distance, she found that she couldn't move her legs anymore, the gravity being too strong to do so.

"You must touch the top of the pedestal Ruby, I will guide your hand through the well of force, all you must do is reach out." Regalia said.

Ruby pushed her hand towards the top of the pedestal, the pressure around it seeming to diminish drastically but still causing her to break a sweat as she pushed with as much force as she could muster. Inching closer and closer, she finally felt her finger brush the hard stone surface, and then everything around them all was bathed in a white light so bright it easily rivaled the color of Weiss' hair in purity. The light seemed to grow bright before suddenly being sucked all the way back into the center of the pedestal, and then all of the pressure around them exploded outwards, throwing them all away from it.

Landing hard on her back, Ruby felt all the air left in her lungs rush out of her. Head spinning and eyesight blurry, she sat up and was completely stunned as to what she was seeing.

There standing before all of them, were three girls all the same height, standing around five and a half feet tall, with long flowing hair that reached halfway down their backs, all different shades of purple, but one seemed duller than the brightest, and the last seemed to alternate between a deep shade of purple, and black. They were all dressed similarly, heavy plate armor around their chest, arms and legs, with large round shoulders adorned with different things based on what they assumed was the Regalia they saw. The brighter Regalia had small orbs in a tilted halo shape flowing around the shoulder plates. The duller Regalia was more simple, adorned with basic shoulder pads that seemed more layered than flashy. The darker Regalia was adorned with heavier looking plated shoulders, and rough spikes that seemed to be forcing their way out of the plate itself. They had unnaturally capturing eye colors, that seemed to all switch between black and purple with every blink. They all couldn't have been any more built than Yang, but the armor they wore made them seem so bulky, but upon further inspection it was easy to see that the armor was loose fitting and clearly designed well enough for someone to be as agile as Blake and not be hindered by the armor. They all carried identical weapons, what appeared to be a large lance with what looked like drill treads carved around the weapon, and in the other hand a spiked round shield with what looked like a holographic center. The three girls eyes each other menacingly, waiting for the first strike.

The brighter Regalia finally moved, slowly edging around to stand in front of where team RWBY lay on the ground, still in shock. The other two seemed to take offense to the betrayal of having one of themselves choose the team of huntresses over their own copycat selves. The dark Regalia suddenly lunged at lightning speed directly towards the bright one. Jabbing rapidly, she tried to break the other Regalia's defenses, but without any luck. She was unable to even land a hit, every jab and strike met with an equally fierce block or parry. The neutral Regalia eyed them both warily, deciding it was in her best interest to not become involved in the fight. As the neutral Regalia turned and started walking away, a dim light surrounded her before she simply disappeared. Team RWBY just watched the fight unfolding before them, watching every strike and counter attack, every jab and swipe that could have killed them. It was at this moment that the team realized they were out matched here. They clearly had a lot of training to do.

The dark one suddenly let go of her shield, and it whipped around behind her to latch securely onto her back, and jumped back away from the bright Regalia. Taking a wider stance, she then gripped her lance in both hands, in what appeared to be a more defensive setting, holding the handle farther up and angling the other hand to point the lance at a downward angle. The bright one changed her stance almost instantly, holding her lance out in front of her more, the point angled oddly as if she planned on stabbing at the dark one's hands. The loud noise of what sounded like gears clicking together and whirring came to team RWBY as they realized the bright one's lance had started spinning, the rings around the lance that had been being used to crush and swipe with had all started spinning in opposite directions as well as the lance tip. Without a word shared between the two, the bright one darted at her then quickly sidestepped to the right, meeting the other's lance tip with her own. The force and sheer pressure of the collision cracked the ground around them as they both pushed against each other's weapon. Suddenly, without explanation, the dark one disengaged with the bright one, and quickly jumped into the air. She was bathed in a horribly dark shadow and then vanished from their sight. The bright one let out a sigh, latching her lance and shield to her back.

"We are lucky the neutral Regalia did not engage in combat as well. It would have been quite bloody." The bright Regalia said, walking back to the baffled team laying on the ground.

As team RWBY gathered themselves, they all got to their feet, unsure of what to think of the girl in front of them. Ruby decided it was now or never, and stepped forward, holding out her hand. Regalia smiled and took it gently, shaking it.

"I am glad you do not see me as the enemy. At least we are out of your head now!" Regalia said, laughing lightly.

"They won't come back here, right? We can't let the other students get hurt, none of them stands a chance against any of you even as a team." Blake said.

"Do not worry, they won't come here. And do not underestimate yourselves. What you saw was the extent of our ability here. You must understand that just because we are not from your dimension, we must obey your dimensions rules. Meaning we also have auras and semblances of unknown capacities just like you. We are your equals. Sadly fighting one on one with one of us would not prove useful to you, as you do not have past experiences in wars and combat as we do. Needless to say, if I engaged you in combat right now, you would most likely win, so long as you believed in your team's cooperation and strength." Regalia explained, motioning to all of them as a whole.

Without warning, Yang decided to test the theory and dashed forward with a fist aimed at Regalia's face. Catching Regalia off guard, Yang's punch landed solidly onto her nose and sent her sprawling back onto the concrete. Shocked that she landed the hit, Yang stood frozen in fear at what she had done. Spluttering red around her, Regalia managed to flip over onto all fours to avoid choking on her own blood. Blake quickly pulled Yang back, shoving her onto the ground and eyeing her with a mixture of anger and fear.

Ruby rushed to Regalia, helping her up. The girl had blood running down her face and was clearly confused and in pain.

"I don't think I've ever seen this much of my own blood before." Regalia said, muffled and distorted slightly with her nose being held.

"Well head wounds do bleed a lot…" Ruby said, taking an interest in her shoes as to avoid eye contact with Regalia.

Regalia simply laughed, "As you can all see, we bleed just like you, and we feel just as much pain if not more than you do. Now please don't hit me again, it's quite uncomfortable."

"Let's go get you patched up, I think Blake will be scolding Yang for a while." Ruby said, eyeing the bumblebee duo arguing heatedly over whether or not Yang's actions had been acceptable.

"Lead the way." Regalia said.

Sometime later, team RWBY found themselves seated around Ozpin's desk, with an unhappy Glynda Goodwitch staring directly at them.

"Let me get this straight, Professor Ozpin said to find a way to get rid of the thing in your head using the altar in the courtyard, that just so happened to be fenced off from anyone reaching for obvious reasons, so that you can stay in Beacon and not be forced to leave." Glynda said, receiving nods from team RWBY.

"And it just so happens, that not only did he fail to inform me of this, but you didn't even manage to get rid of it!?" She exclaimed, her fury slowly growing. Team RWBY simply nodded again.

"And now, since you listened to one of these things, there are THREE heavily armored, battle worn WARRIORS roaming around Beacon and Vale." They nodded once again.

"And you also happen to have one of these warriors asleep in your ROOM AT THIS MOMENT?" She yelled.

"She probably isn't gonna be asleep by the time we get there.. what with your yelling and all." Ruby mumbled.

"What was that Miss Rose? I've been dying to test a new theory involving glass shards and red headed speed demons." Glynda said, glaring icily at her.

"Uh nothing ma'am." Ruby said, quickly looking down away from her.

"That's what I thought. I will inform Professor Ozpin immediately. Until then, DO NOT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT." Glynda shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Team RWBY said all at once, quickly getting up and darting out of the room to head back to their dorm.

Once inside the safety of their own room, team RWBY found Regalia Obsidi asleep on the floor, lying in full plate armor still. Gently shaking her awake, Ruby offered her a change of clothing, light and comfortable pajamas in place of clunky and heavy armor. Regalia happily accepted, and went to change. The team shared a collective sigh, before wondering what they'd do for sleeping arrangements. It was going to be a long school year after all…


	4. Chaos and Purity?

**A/N**

 **This chapter is about the same length as chapter 2, but it leads up to a large chapter 5 that you all will be getting so bear with the storyline and see where it goes! Also had to upload this thing like six times because the site was being dumb so yeahhhh.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Four!**

Chapter Four – Chaos and… Purity?

"What is that?"

"Those are burritos."

"What is that?"

"Those are wind chimes."

"What is that?"

"Chicken strips."

"What is a... chicken?"

"It is a type of bi-"

Ruby forced herself to block out the babbling duo as her and her team walked through Vale's market in search of some form of clothing store to give Regalia a more... normal look to lounge in. At the moment the purple haired mystery was clanking beside Blake in full armor and not even showing a hint as to whether or not she'd break a sweat soon, and it was getting quite warm outside walking under the sun all day. Ruby was starting to feel the heat herself and would soon need to sit down and hydrate herself better if she wanted to stay concious, and by the looks of it Weiss and Yang weren't far behind her, both looking as if they'd just been forced to go several days without water. Even with the heat bearing down on them though, Ruby couldn't help but smile at the purple haired girl's goofy and confused expression over Blake's explanation as to why people here ate such a harmless creature, which also confused Blake causing her to wonder what exactly Regalia ate before she came to this world.

"Hey, Regalia, can you maybe tell us about where you came from? Like originally, not the last world, the first one." Yang's voice breaking into their heated debate over the rights and wrongs of chicken eating. Ruby had intended to ask the same question sometime soon, but clearly it was on Yang's mind as well.

Regalia seemed to consider Yang's request before deciding it was something she could entertain, "I suppose you deserve to know, find us somewhere private and we'll talk. All of you must be there to hear, though."

Nodding, Ruby spotted a fairly nice looking bar at the end of the street. Once within viewing distance of the inside, Ruby confirmed that it was mostly empty. An old man sat at the front counter and what looked like a hooded young lady sat in the back. Blake hadn't perked up to any danger though, basically giving team RWBY the all-clear. Once sat inside at a booth away from others, team RWBY ordered drinks and Regalia asked if she may have "whatever this strawberry sunrise substance is".

"First off, everything I tell you can't leave this group's knowledge. Not everyone would be able to handle the concept of dimensional travel, even though it is very simple." Regalia said, receiving nods from the group, "Secondly, once I explain our origin, there is no backing out, you will help me stop them both."

"I still don't think we could help fighting against them, just the one we saw looked really strong and there is a second one just like her." Blake said.

"Like I said before, you underestimate your ability as a team. I have no doubts in my mind that you could defeat both of them at the same time. It's a matter of what you believe in." Regalia said.

"I think we'll manage." Weiss said, nodding at her team.

"Very well, then listen up, I don't want to have to explain it multiple times. Our origin is a place that does not exist anymore, which is why we've been to multiple dimensions. We have tried to settle in so many other places but the evil one has always destroyed the world we visit before we can make a life for ourselves. It would be so much simpler if we were just one person and not three. We can, however, fix that problem here. You have a substance known as dust, specifically a white dust, one of the most pure properties on this planet. If we can obtain enough, I can use it to infuse the other two into myself, negating their personalities so that only I remain. Then I can finally have my peace." Regalia explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you got here, just why you came here, and we really don't want our world destroyed so we have no choice but to help you. Though if we do help you, and if we succeed, then we want your help in return. You wouldn't ask for our help unless you knew you couldn't do it alone, and we wouldn't ask for your help unless we needed it too." Ruby said.

"How we got here isn't important, but if you must know then I will explain. We are one entity split into three personalities that can take physical form. We generally are not meshed together into one person's mind on impact to a world, however the dark one thought she could take you over and bottle us all up inside your mind, being free to roam this world without hindrance. As to how we got here, we are not allowed to die, it is a curse we three bear together. Due to that, whenever one of us does die, we are all reincarnated within a new dimension, forced to crash land and start all over. That is why I would simply like to bottle them up inside my mind and trap them so the repeating process will finally end. If we die as one, then it's absolute and will not send us on to the next world. That is how and why we are here. Now will you help me?" Regalia said, taking a deep breath.

"Wouldn't that just mean that if we managed to trap one of you then the other could just commit suicide and reset the whole thing?" Weiss asked.

"No, because we cannot self-inflict wounds. We can harm one another, but we cannot harm ourselves. That probably won't make much sense, but if you think about it, you'll understand." Regalia said.

"Basically you can hurt the dark one, but the dark one can't hurt herself? Same for the others and you." Yang asked, receiving a nod from Regalia.

"Well that isn't too hard to understand. Well I think that covers what we wanted to know for now, if we have any other questions we'll have to do this again." Ruby said, getting up.

"Wait Ruby, I haven't finished my drink!" Yang shouted, hurriedly downing her drink and getting up.

Once outside, team RWBY resumed their search for normal clothing for Regalia to wear. The clanking of her armor was starting to annoy Ruby, as it seemed to get louder the longer they walked.

"Hey Reg, where did you put your weapons?" Yang asked curiously from behind Regalia.

"Reg? I do not even deserve to be called my full name anymore?" Regalia asked, eyeing Yang with a cold stare.

"Woah there, it's a nickname! Nicknames are like our way to identify each other. You know if we call you a nickname then we can't confuse you with the other two!" Yang said, holding up her hands in surrender."

"Very well, and my weapons are still here, I just do not want to carry them." Regalia said.

"Wait, then where are they?" Yang asked, suddenly noticing a struggling Weiss with a large lance and shield in her arms.

"She scares me, I had no choice!" Weiss said, nearly tripping as the lance point swayed in different directions.

"Here Ice Queen, let someone with muscle handle that." Yang said, taking the heavy weapons away from Weiss and using Regalia's harness to latch them onto her own back.

"Guys! Over here!" Ruby called from in front of them, motioning towards a shop window filled with clothing displays.

As they walked into the shop, one of the workers approached them, nervously eyeing the heavily armored girl in the back of the group.

"H-how can I help you today?" He stuttered out.

"We wanna get our friend here a few changes of clothes so she doesn't have to clunk around in that noisy and heavy armor all day." Ruby said.

"Does she have any preferred colors or materials?" He asked, perking up, realizing he was in no immediate danger.

"Uhh, light purple, and probably a mix of white." Weiss said, stepping forward with a plastic card in hand, "and put whatever we get on this."

The worker's eyes widened at the Schnee Dust Company logo on the card, before hurrying off to find clothes that matched the color description the Schnee heiress had stated.

Regalia finally spoke up from the back, "Why purple and white? I like black more than white."

"Because purple and black means chaos and death to you, therefore if we dress you in purple and white you'll mean chaos and purity. It is a little better than death I'd say." Weiss stated, smiling back at the purple haired girl.

"She's right. Chaos and purity is way better than death, besides we already have our own little version of chaos here anyways, we could use some purity." Blake said, motioning towards a reckless blonde brawler picking up a clothing rack she knocked over.

"Alright, have it your way." Regalia said.

After some time, and what felt like hundreds of clothing combinations, the team had managed to get Regalia into a simple pair of worn looking blue jeans with a white t-shirt under a purple and white striped jacket. Weiss then found a pair of white sneakers that fit Regalia well, finishing her outfit. Taking a step back, they admired their simple yet well done work.

"You look… normal." Yang said, receiving an elbow from Blake.

"I feel naked, I want my armor. Walking around in public isn't going to be easy with just thin strips of cloth and whatnot covering me." Regalia said.

"Come on Regalia, nobody will just attack us out in the open, besides the streets are flooding with people it'd be really stupid to do that anyways." Ruby said, dragging the small girl by the arm out into the dimming sunlight.

Walking through the crowded streets, team RWBY and Regalia made their way to the airship that would take them back to Beacon. Blake and Regalia resumed their question and answer game over what Regalia was unfamiliar with in this world, Yang was toying with her scroll as they went, and Weiss was walking a little too close to Ruby and Ruby took note of that.

"Weiss." Ruby said.

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"You're gonna make us trip, your practically stepping on my feet." Ruby said.

"It's getting colder, so you know, body heat and all that." Weiss said.

"You know Yang practically radiates heat if you're getting that cold." Ruby said.

"Yea but I didn't go to Yang, did I?" Weiss snapped back, taking a step away from Ruby and looking down as she walked.

Sighing and oblivious to what it'd mean to Weiss, Ruby coughed to get her attention and offered her a place to scoot up under her cloak with her as they walk. The sun was going down slowly and Ruby did have to admit that it was growing colder by the minute. Weiss, happily accepting, pushed against Ruby under the cloak and wrapped an arm around her waist, muttering her thanks.

Eyeing them from behind, the remaining three members of their group all watched with curious looks, before finally breaking the silence, "They do look cute together." Yang whispered.

"Yea, but Ruby couldn't take a hint if it were written out on a piece of paper and taped to her forehead to wake up to." Blake whispered back.

"Let's catch up before we make them stop to look for us." Yang said, walking with the other two to stand closer behind their teammates.

 **Meanwhile in the forest of Forever Fall…**

A black haired fox faunus walks silently through the trees as red leaves fall around her. Hair up in a ponytail, standing at no more than five feet tall, tail swishing back and forth, she reaches the edge of the forest. Her intention unknown, she looks off in the direction of the city of Vale. From behind her, low growls sounded along with the ruffle of leaves and footsteps. Beowolves and Ursa pour out of the forest, stopping behind the fox faunus. Several Deathstalker's eyes could be seen within the tree line, and the screech of a large, ancient Nevermore from above signaled its arrival. As she raises her hand, she simply points in the direction of the city and the large quantity of Grimm flow around her like a river.

"It's time to end this journey once and for all. I grow tired of cleaning up your messes, Regalia. You three shall fall once and for all." The faunus said quietly to herself, before brandishing a wicked looking black and gold saber from its sheathe, the blade easily the same length as her height, serrated along the edge. It seemed to glow a sickly light green color as the moonlight fell upon it.

"And it will be by my hands alone."

 **A/N**

 **Looks like Vale is in trouble, or more accurately, team RWBY and Regalia are! Who is this mystery faunus, and how does she know the Regalia triplets? Where are the other two Regalia even hiding? There are a ton of questions yet to be answered and it'll all happen over time, but for now let's just enjoy the slow ride, it'll pick up pace here soon! Also poor Weiss, if only Ruby would open her eyes.**

 **Oh yeah, and to answer secret love writer's review: Now you know how and why they end up in different dimensions, and also you seem to be able to guess what's coming next in the chapters seeing as I had already had that part written when your comment was posted, but it did give me a good reason to make sure and rephrase it to make more sense! And if it doesn't make sense, then let me know. I can try explaining better in the A/N of next chapter.**

 **And if anyone is interested, I have both drawings and models of Regalia's weapons on deviantart under the profile Aeuno-RWBY. I would link but as you can see in the reviews web links don't seem to work as far as I know so if you wanna see it you'll just have to go find it!**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	5. Piercing Silence

**A/N**

 **Spent some time thinking about how to write this, haven't stopped tweaking this chapter since the last chapter came out, so I hope it was somewhat worth the little wait. Like I said before, trying to upload at least every Tuesday/Friday and possibly a bonus chapter over the weekend. Well that's all for now.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Five!**

Chapter Five - Piercing Silence

Ruby Rose stood in the doorway of a sparring room, having spent the last hour searching for her team only to be informed by the ever so bubbly Nora that the "new girl" was "basically breaking everyone's legs in the training area", while wearing what seemed like an extremely proud look before strutting off as if she accomplished something great. What Ruby saw in front of her was not leg breaking, although it was just as tragic. To her right lay the remains of team CRDL, all unconscious. That didn't bother her, Pyrrah had done that before already. To her left lay a semi-concious heiress, a bruised bunny faunus huddled in the corner, a blonde brawler mumbling something that simply didn't make sense, and a very upset Coco who seemed to be trying to peice together what was left of her beloved minigun and Fox laying next to her, also unconscious.

Moving her gaze to the commotion in the middle of the room, Ruby spotted the ever familiar black cat faunus who seemed to be strung up from the ceiling by her own weapon, trying to untangle herself. Jaune and Ren lay unconcious below her, and all that remained were two figures that looked as if they were battling to the death in the very center of the room. Before Ruby could shout out to gain their attention, a shadow fell in front of her. Looking up, she spotted the massive warrior, Yatsuhashi, hurtling towards her. Quickly backpeddling and gracefully tripping, she narrowly avoids the armored mass as it crashes down into the training floor, his sword shortly following him, impaling itself directly between Ruby's legs. With a frustrated sigh, Ruby stood once again, pondering what she could do to stop the death battle in front of her.

Sparks showered the area around the two warriors as spear met lance and shield clashed against shield. Pyrrah held her own against Regalia's furiously quick attack patterns. Jab, smash, jab, counter, smash, block, jab, spin, parry. Ruby could barely follow Regalia's lance or shield, but took note that neither were gaining ground on each other, and both were drenched from head to toe in sweat.

Finally deciding to take the offensive, Pyrrah began to advance slowly with ferocious attacks against Regalia, who had to switch her stance to ward off the incoming barrage of strikes. One step back. Two. Three. Pyrrah pushed her with everything she had, finally taking advantage of a single opening. Metal clattering against the floor, Pyrrah stood in front of a kneeling and disarmed Regalia, with intense anger etched across her face. It only lasted a few seconds.

"Hahahahaa! Ahahahahaha!"

Ruby could do nothing more than stare in confusion and awe at the two warriors who had been reduced to nothing more than giggling and laughing children rolling around together on the floor.

"Pyrrah Nikos. You... are easily... the greatest warrior... I have EVER fought!" Regalia exclaimed, gasping for air as she lay on her back, giggling as if she'd lost her mind, her heavy armor clinking loudly as her body was wracked with laughter.

"And the same to you!" Pyrrah replied, collecting her weapons as she regained control of herself.

"We simply must do this again some time! Perhaps tomorrow?" Regalia said eagerly, receiving a collective amount of moans and gasps from the remaining concious members in the room.

The two warriors finally stood, and realizing they were being watched, took note of the little ball of red fury slowly stalking her way across the training floor.

"P-pyrrah?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too. Stay strong!"

A loud and firm clapping noise filled the room. Regalia stared in shock down at the girl in front of her, before reaching up to touch the red hand print across her cheek.

Through clenched teeth, Ruby's voice was both angry and worried, "Don't ever hurt my friends again. Ever." She said, motioning to the defeated groups of people around them.

"R-ruby we were just sparring-"

Another clap. This one appeared to have landed on the other cheek.

"You went too far. If you want to stay here then you live by our rules. Use the aura meter system so you don't wound everyone next time!" Ruby shouted, stalking away from them and leaving the room.

Pyrrah let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Should we get a nurse... or a whole hospital..." She said, eyeing the motionless people around them.

"Probably." Regalia said, sighing in defeat before deciding to follow after Ruby to apologize.

* * *

After several wrong turns, and multiple calls to Pyrrah for help, the purple haired warrior found herself in front of team RWBY's room. She also found that she was afraid to knock or enter.

'Why does that little girl intimidate me? I used to crush armies and conquer nations that threatened the well being of my past friends, and now I don't have the courage to confront a child?' Regalia thought, mentally kicking herself as she realized she looked no older than Ruby herself in her new body.

'This world is so strange. Everything seems brighter. Even my own armor looks... brighter. I don't understand this dimenions fixation over col-'

Regalia's thoughts quickly halted as the door in front of her slid open revealing an annoyed and upset Ruby Rose. Her eyes teary and red clearly from crying just recently.

"What -hic- do you w-want?" Ruby stuttered out, glaring at Regalia.

"I want to apologize. I hope I didn't make you cry Ruby, I'd feel twice as bad. I'm sorry for bringing harm to your friends and i don't expect you to forgive me but please don't have your headmaster kick me out. I have nowhere else to go, and I actually like it here!" Regalia stated, flashing begging eyes at Ruby while holding her breath for an answer.

"Okay." Simple. Firm. Ruby didn't show any negative emotions on her face anymore, besides a shallow looking sadness.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Regalia asked, stepping inside past Ruby and motioning towards her makeshift bed in the corner.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby shut the door and made her way to the spot beside Regalia, plopping down lightly on the inflated mattress.

"I just feel overwhelmed by everything. I have a really bad feeling too. Just something I can't shake off, like something that doesn't feel right." Ruby explained, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Laying an arm across Ruby's shoulders, Regalia tried to make Ruby feel as comforted as possible. Ruby simply shrugged the arm off though, standing up and motioning to the room around her.

"This... All of this... It just doesn't feel safe anymore," She said, wet streaks going down her face, "and I'm getting scared, Regalia. If you can get here and you can destroy our whole world then what makes anyone else any different? We could die at any point without realizing the danger we'd been in. The thought is tearing me apart. I can't see my friends die. They are all I have now."

The door clicked and slid open, revealing a tired and bleary-eyed Weiss, who immediately took notice of her crying leader and the purple haired warrior in the room.

"Regalia, if you made her cry, I'll end you." The heiress said, her eyes cold and emotionless as they fell upon the armored girl.

"Weiss wait, it wasn't her fault. I'm just stressed is all." Ruby said, flashing a noticeably fake smile.

"Well, remember, if something is bothering you then you should come to your team and not..." Weiss eyed the girl on the inflatable mattress warily, "... not someone else." She said, spreading out on her own bed to get some rest.

"Will do Weiss." Ruby said, hopping up to her own bed.

"Oh, and the others should be out of the infirmary by tomorrow afternoon. Just so you know." Weiss said.

The three girls slowly drifted off to sleep, but after some time a certain little ball of energy hopped off her bed and bent down towards Weiss.

Poking her gently on the nose, she quickly covered the heiress' mouth to prevent her from waking the other girl.

"Can I lay in your bed? I can't sleep." She whispered to Weiss, receiving an all too eager nod as the ice queen scooted over in the tiny bed.

With Ruby nuzzled into Weiss' embrace, arms wrapped tightly around the heiress' waist, they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ruby woke to the blaring sounds of alarms and the stampede of footsteps. No longer wrapped in Weiss' arms, she spots the heiress in their doorway, eyes wide as she seemed to be being rapidly informed by Professor Oobleck about their situation. Once the professor darted off to the next room, Weiss turned and caught Ruby's gaze.

"Grimm. In the city, everywhere. They just came barreling through the outter walls like they were made of paper! We're needed Ruby, get dressed and wake up sleeping beauty over there, I'll go get the rest of our team out of the infirmary. They should be fine now." Weiss said, hurrying off into the flowing river of people.

Nudging Regalia with her foot, Ruby tried waking the sleeping girl. Realizing that wouldn't work, she brought a very trustworthy item to her lips and blew harshly into it.

"Waaahh ahhh!" Regalia squealed, covering her ears, "RUBY ROSE, WHY ARE YOU BLOWING THAT INFERNAL CONTRAPTION!?" She shouted.

"Wake up sleepy butt, get your armor on. We've got a city to save." Ruby said, dressing quickly and darting out of the room in a shower of rose petals.

Sighing, Regalia stood and gathered her armor together to put it on.

'That little speed demon will be the end of me.' She thought, a faint smile reaching her lips.

Quickly throwing her equipment on and latching her beloved lance, Coimeádaí Mhionn (Oathkeeper) and her shield, Bharda Corcra (Purple Ward) to her back, Regalia made her way through the halls to the nearest set of airships to wait for team RWBY.

 **The City of Vale**

Burning. Screaming. Agony and destruction. The scene unfolding before her was more than just perfect. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten to burn a city to the ground just because she could. It wouldn't have taken much to draw out the Regalia triplets, but why not have fun with it? Citizens running in fear, the deaths of the innocent fueling her bloody onslaught, the black fox leapt into the fray to draw blood herself. Running through the streets, she searched for prey. Anything that looked innocent or peaceful had to go.

She grew excited, spotting what looked like a child in front of her, kneeling on the ground facing away from the fox. The girl's little red cloak flowing back and forth in the breeze that passed by them. Drawing her saber, the fox drew back to strike, and once stepping forward in full swing did she realize something was off.

A whirring noise and flash of red in front of her, and her saber met steel as a large red scythe collided with her blade. Staring at the little red girl, down into those deep silver eyes, the fox finally felt fear.

"I don't think we've met," the girl in red said,"... I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. Huntress in Training." Ruby said, a bright grin reaching her face, making the fox feel uneasy.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. My name is Augoldra Obsidi. I recommend you consider surrendering, you are not who I seek. I did not realize the warriors of this dimension were as strong as this, but blocking my strike once proves nothing. Surrender and I give you my word you won't die by my blade today." Augoldra said, disengaging her serrated blade from Ruby's scythe, taking a few steps back.

"Obsidi? Wait you aren't even from this dimension either? Where are all of you coming from!?" Ruby shouted, tensing to strike again.

"You have met others? Quickly now, tell me if you have seen a woman in purple, someone unfamiliar to this world. Have you?" Augoldra demanded, poised to attack.

"You will not hurt my friend. She hasn't done anything wrong! She wants to save my world!" Ruby yelled, rushing at the fox.

"So be it." Augoldra said, low enough for only Ruby to hear.

A strike of metal on metal. A scream cut off abruptly. Then silence follows.

Regalia Obsidi and team RWBY had been making their way to Ruby's location through Grimm after she'd sent a distress call to them all. Entering the scene from different directions, what Ruby's friends saw was simply horrendous.

Pinned against the wall by her own weapon, Ruby Rose's body was stuttering out its last few breaths. Impaled through the neck, her scythe blade holding her up, she dangled there helplessly with the black fox faunus staring up at her.

A scream pierced the air, and as the fox turned to see what made it, a fist connected with the side of her face, sending her sprawling across the street. A shadow fell over the fox, and looking up she saw before her something more terrifying than death. Yang Xiao Long's purple eyes were gone. Her red deathlike stare felt as though it were piercing Augoldra's very soul. A bright flash of purple light suddenly drew both of their attentions back to Ruby Rose, or more correctly, the now pinned Regalia Obsidi. Ruby lay at Regalia's feet, unconscious, held by Blake who stared up at Regalia in shock. Turning and catching Yang's eyes, Blake mouthed two words...

"Her semblance."

Yang nodded, understanding, turning her attention back to the little black fox on the ground as Weiss and Blake worked to free Regalia of her pinned imprisonment.

"Get up and grab your sword." Yang said. A demand, not a request.

Scrambling to her feet with her weapon in hand, Augoldra readied herself, although her body was shaking in fear.

"Any last words?" Yang asked, her fury visible in a fiery aura that seemed to encircle her.

"I won't lose to a simple brawler like you!" Augoldra screamed, rushing Yang. Her old basic black clothing faded away being replaced by a dark gold set of armored robes and gauntlets, with intricate designs engraved in the few peices of plate, some resembling fire and others basic symbols such as a fox or a saber.

Her blade flashed forward from Yangs side and was haulted abruptly. Yang's hand, encased in the expanded Ember Celica, had stopped her strike. Rearing back her other hand, Yang launched her fist into the fox's chest, separating them again.

Stepping towards the golden girl, Yang cocked her fist back again.

"DON'T..." A punch connects with Augoldra's nose, "EVER..." Another solid punch cracks the plate covering Augoldra's chest, "HURT..." A jab to the throat brought Augoldra to her knees, "MY..." A punch to the side of the head sends her to the ground, and Yang lifts her up again, "FRIENDS!" A punch aimed to be a killing blow suddenly froze halfway to its target. Yang was staring into beautiful gold eyes. Hands gripped her shoulders as she was drawn away from the bleeding and broken girl laying in the street.

"You don't want to kill her Yang. I will never let you stoop that low..." Blake said, gripping the shaking brawler's hands, "... and we can't kill her anyways. If she is actually related to Regalia then what if we just reset this whole thing? We can't risk sending them on to continue this in another world. We have a duty to uphold." She said, pulling Yang into a tight hug.

"T-thanks. I couldn't have found a b-better partner." Yang said, finally tearing up, her strong outter presence fading away to reveal the whirlpool of emotions she was feeling. She shifted to push her head into Blake's shoulder and cry.

"Come on, you don't want Ruby to wake up and see you like this right? Or Weiss, she'd probably tease you for being a cute sensitive girl and not a big bad punch everything fighter." Blake said, lifting Yang's head up to look at her.

"C-cute?" Yang stuttered, confused with the golden eyes she was staring into.

"Well, at least I think you're cute. Lets go, maybe I'll let you punch her one more time if your still feeling angry." Blake stated, pulling Yang to her feet.

Chuckling lightly, Yang stood with her and looked back to the girl in golden robes being subdued by snowy white glyphs. Weiss and Ruby stood to the side with an unconscious but healthy looking Regalia, motioning for the bumblebee duo to join them. Noise above them signaled the arrival of a medical transport ship, and they loaded both the purple and gold warriors onto it after securing Augoldra's hands with cuffs to keep her from fighting back. As the ship took off, team RWBY looked off into the center of the city, hearing the sounds of screams and the growls of the Grimm. After all, they still had a job to do.

* * *

The center of the city looked like a disaster zone. Buildings were flaming, unconscious citizens lay all over the streets. Some not as lucky as others, but still very few dead. Ruby Rose dislodged her scythe end from the head of a deathstalker after furiously cutting at it for what felt like half an hour before it died. Not far away from her stood Yang, ever watchful eyes never leaving her sister. Ruby knew why, and couldn't blame her. To be fair she still shuddered every time she looked down at the scythe blade, but she was pushing it out of her mind. She refused to get hurt, only bringing down Grimm she knew she could face. Slicing through a beowolf, the amount of Grimm around them seemed to be growing lesser with every passing hour. They had corralled most of the citizens unlucky enough to have missed evacuation transports in the center of the plaza, which also meant all the negative emotions in that group effectively drew all remaining Grimm there. Teams RWBY and JNPR formed a protective circle around the citizens and massacred the oncoming Grimm. The hunters and huntresses in training were worn and growing sore from the hours of fighting, but they continued on. The flow of Grimm seemed endless but the teams were in no position to give up. They were waiting for the transport ships to make another round towards them.

A loud, high pitched giggle pierced the air and drew the attention of both the students and Grimm. Ruby Rose stared at the sight in front of her in utter confusion. Regalia and Augoldra Obsidi were cleaving a path through the Grimm to the citizens, ground transports in close pursuit to reach the citizens. Giggling insanely, Augoldra flashed between every Grimm in her path, quickly dismantling every one of them with deadly efficiency.

"Ahahahaa! I've always hated you Reggi, but I can't help but love you right now!" She squealed gleefully as she continued her murderous spree against the Grimm.

Regalia, unusually silent, flashed Ruby a quick smile before dashing off to destroy more Grimm.

"Well, that's a thing." Yang said from behind Ruby, before turning her attention to the Deathstalker that skittered its way towards her.

With unexpected reinforcements, they quickly cleared the remaining Grimm with no injuries sustained, and evacuated the remaining citizens. Relief etched on her face, Ruby Rose slowly dropped to the ground surrounded by empty shells and dissolving Grimm parts. A hand gently gripped her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Looking up, Ruby found icey eyes looking back at her. Weiss offered her a comforting smile, and a hand in getting back up.

"Let's go home, you've had a long day." The heiress said.

"Can I sleep in your bed again?" Ruby asked, her weight pressing against the ice queen for support.

"Of course, but first we've got questions that need answered." Weiss said, eyeing the Obsidi sisters near the transporter to head back to Beacon.

"-at was so much fun Reggi! I'm so sorry for hurting your throat! Or that girl's throat, but you took all that away from her! How did you do you it? Oh gosh we need like a pen and paper or something because you have gotta tell me!" Augoldra said excitedly, noticing the two approaching her.

Before Augoldra could talk, Weiss raised a silencing hand.

"First off, I don't trust you. However, I trust Regalia, which means I can learn to tolerate you. Secondly, if you lay a harming hand on any of my friends, and especially..." Weiss eyed Ruby closely, only for Augoldra to see, "... my partner, you will answer to me. I won't be as merciful. I don't care if it sets you gets off into some crazy horrible dimension. Do you understand?" The heiress stated, receiving a firm and quick nod from Augoldra.

"Good. Now why isn't she talking?" Weiss asked, motioning to the purple warrior.

"Uh. About that. When I pierced the red one, she took her place entirely. We don't really have control over our auras and semblances apparently so when Regalia did that it was instinct only. So she suffered the throat damage that should have killed the other girl, but Reggi's aura is apparently huuuuge! So if she can manage to heal it soon then she'll get her voice back, but if not..." Augoldra left the sentence hanging in the air. Everyone knew what it meant.

"Okay." Weiss said, "Now we can go home Ruby. Come on." She said, guiding the little red-clad girl into the ship. "You two coming?" Weiss called back to the sisters.

Nodding, Regalia gripped her little sister's hand and walked up the transport ship's ramp. It was time to go home.

A home she prayed she could keep forever.

 **Beacon**

"So you were able to control the Grimm through hatred?" Professor Ozpin asked, sipping from his mug as the girl across the table fidgeted nervously.

"Yes sir. I really wanted my revenge. It was childish, I know, but I was just so sick of being drug over and over into a new world with nothing to help me. Do you know how alone I feel? I wake up in a new and strange place every single time. You know the last time was a world composed of water? I can't even swim!" Augoldra said, shuddering at the thought of that cold, dark world.

"Well, I can assure you that you will not be forced to live underwater here. You can also drop the formalities. Ozpin is fine. You are not a student here, so you won't have to address me as such." He said, eyeing the disappointed look on the girl's face.

"However, if it interests you, then you may sleep in team RWBY's room until we find a place for you and your sister. Who knows, maybe you'll get the chance at being a student someday." Professor Ozpin stated, noting the gleeful look in her eyes.

"I would love that, I'm terribly sorry for what I've caused. I promise I'll help fix anything I can." Augoldra said.

"One last question, Miss Obsidi." Ozpin said, his cup clinking against the table as it was set down, "How many of you are there?" He asked.

Augoldra's smile faltered at the question, before composing herself properly, but Ozpin noticed.

"Well, the three Regalia are here, I'm here, and there should be three others. Don't worry about two of them though, they are mine and Regalia's siblings as well!" She beamed at him, nodding at her explanation.

"And what of the third?" He asked.

Her smile left completely, and she took an interest in her hands laying in her lap.

"If he comes, we'll all die."

 **A/N**

 **I hope that chapter was okay, I'm not good at writing action scenes much, at least I don't think I am, but in all reality I don't think I'm good at this at all so who knows.**

 **Just to clear some things up though, Augoldra is very young even by her original dimension's standards. She's driven by emotion and can make poor decisions when she's upset or angry, and she's been drug through worlds all her life now. So yeah, she was really, really upset. She lost her control over the Grimm once she realized that her sister, Regalia, didn't hate her, and didn't mean to torture her all her life. She lost all her hatred because she simply wanted a family member she could love and be loved by. The bright Regalia has no problem returning her affection, therefore Augoldra goes from evil to good, and couldn't maintain control over an army that thrives on negative emotion. Now, as to why Augoldra is a fox faunus and Regalia is human – When being forced into new dimensions they don't keep their previous forms, they are forced into new bodies every time, and at random. What they do get to keep is what identifies them as male or female (meaning Regalia would always be female no matter what world she landed in), and they get to keep their armor and weapons, as they generally had them on when they were sucked into a new world.**

 **And of course the reveal of Regalia's semblance – Her semblance is extremely basic, and she can't control it yet, but under life threatening situations she is able to switch places and conditions with whoever she wants. It takes a toll on her energy, she'll be weak for a little bit before she recovers, and she can't just keep doing it. I guess you could say it's "on a cooldown". So obviously when she swapped with Ruby, she was pinned to the wall and any damage Ruby sustained leading up to it was transferred to Regalia, and so when Ruby landed where Regalia had been she was unharmed and unfortunately, unconscious for a while. Hope that clears some things up, but feel free to ask any questions in a review or a PM and I'll try to answer them.**

 **And last but not least, in reply to secret lover writer's review on chapter four – I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be, but I can say that this story has a ways to go before it ends. As for a sequel, let's just see where this one leads us before we go about discussing a second book!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for following or adding the story to their favorites, I didn't expect it to get any attention but 22 follows is more than I'd have even thought of getting in all honesty. Hopefully you all stick around to the end, and maybe we'll pick up more people along the way! Also thank you to the people who take the time to read the book, even if you don't follow or favorite!**

 **Anyways…**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	6. Setting the Stage

**A/N**

 **This chapter won't be one of the long ones but the title of this chapter is exactly what it says, setting up the next few chapters for a big event to take place. Sorry this one came out a little later in the day, been busy!**

 **Enjoy Chapter Six!**

Chapter Six - Setting the Stage

"Miss Obsidi, you've been rather quiet these past few days. I know your not officially a student, but you are still welcome to participate as you were before." Professor Goodwitch said, motioning for the purple armored girl to speak up.

Raising her hand, Ruby attempted to get Glynda Goodwitch's attention, "Uh, P-professor?" She said, motioning towards her throat while sitting out of Regalia's view.

"Miss Rose, what in the world are you doing?" Professor Goodwitch said, slowly growing impatient.

A loud crash sounded from the area Regalia had been sitting though, and all Glynda Goodwitch caught sight of was light purple hair trailing out of the room in a rush.

* * *

Regalia was sprinting through the halls, confused and now lost in the labyrinth that was the school.

'I don't understand, why do I feel this way? This pain, it feels unnatural, and my eyes... I- ' Regalia's thoughts halted abruptly as she collided with a tiny mass in front of her, resulting in the flailing of limbs and muttered curses.

"Who the heck- oh! Reggy! Oh my goodness, what's wrong? Who made you cry? I'll cut them up until they can't be pieced back together!" Augoldra said, clambering to a sitting position to assess her older sister's damage.

Regalia motioned to her throat, then held out her hand as if she wanted to talk, finally settling on her hand acting like a puppet to mimic what she wished she had.

"Oh Reggy, someone wanted you to talk? We just need to hang a sign around your neck or something." Augoldra said, earning an icy glare from her sister.

"You know, i haven't seen you cry in almost a hundred years. Guess that's what happens when you learn to ignore your feelings though, and end up ditching your family for hatred and revenge huh? It doesn't help that we cant age outside our own world. We should have died so long ago... but don't think i'm not grateful! I'm afraid of actually dying! Ya know?" Augoldra rambled on, her sister intently listening to her, taking in every word. Regalia had made it her absolute goal to provide for her younger sibling. It had been so long since she'd ever seen her bubbly and happy, and she'd give anything to keep Augoldra this way.

"Just promise me... if we have to go to another world, you'll find me. Promise me. I cant be alone. Just nod if you will." Augoldra said, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

Regalia nodded, pulling Augoldra into a hug. The air around the sisters seemed to twist a little, and looking up Regalia saw Ruby Rose panting and standing beside them.

"Professor Goodwitch wants you to spar. She won't take no for an answer. You can pick someone." Ruby said, catching her breath.

"Me. Fight me." Augoldra said, her normal clothing already fading away, being replaced with her golden war robes, a long black sheath appearing at her side.

Regalia's face flashed with a look of uncertainty before nodding with a small smile, standing and helping her sister up. The group of three made their way back to the room.

* * *

"Their aura meters aren't moving..."

"How long is this fight gonna be?"

"I have other classes today..."

"Why won't Professor Goodwitch let us lea- oh, move!"

The small group of student darted out of the way as a heavily armored purple warrior came crashing into their seats, quickly leaping to her feet and darting back to the golden figure in the middle of the room. Augoldra's saber, Fulaingt (Suffering), flashed up and knocked Regalia's lance off course, forcing it to scrape across the floor. Regalia tilted forward then, losing balance, and hit her sister on the way down.

"Reggy get off! This is embarrassing." Augoldra said from under her heavily armored sister. She was having trouble breathing under her weight, and an odd wetness was covering her chest.

"Reggy? Come on get up." She said, trying to move her saber, finally realizing what's happened.

"MISS GOODWITCH! SHE NEEDS THE INFIRMARY!" Augoldra screamed, squirming out from below Regalia.

Glynda Goodwitch, however, wasn't moving. She was staring in awe at the place Augoldra's hands had landed, where a bright white light was emanating from. The sabre appeared back in its sheath, and Regalia gasped, bolting upright. All eyes in the room were on the sisters.

"I-I-I... W-what did I j-just do?" Augoldra stuttered out, staring at her shaking hands.

"Augoldra Obsidi, come with me." A voice from the door called, getting everyone's attention.

Turning to see who addressed her, Augoldra spots Professor Ozpin by the door, leaning on his cane.

"Come along now." He said, receiving a nod from her as she stood to follow him, a confused sister sitting on the ground watching her leave.

* * *

"Do you know what you did?" Ozpin asked her, seated at his desk with his hands crossed in front of him.

"No. I have no idea. I just know she was impaled on my sword and I couldn't feel her anymore and I just wanted her back because I couldn't lose her." Augoldra said, fighting her urge to cry.

"Augoldra, what you did is not only rare, but extremely important to understand. Do you know the roles huntsman and huntresses take on when part of a group?" He asked her, to which she shook her head.

"There are offensive fighters, defensive fighters, supporters and suppliers. Your semblance is very difficult to control. What you did was not healing, it was reversing." Ozpin said.

"Reversing what?" Augoldra asked, confusion etched across her face.

"You reverted both Regalia and your sword to the condition they were in before you started fighting. Your sword in its sheath, and Regalia as healthy as can be." He said.

"So like what, I sent them back in time?" Augoldra said, grasping at anything she could use to understand it.

"In a way, yes, but not exactly. You have something that you need to learn to control. It could help save lives in the future. You may leave, I'm sure your friends are worried." Ozpin said, receiving a nod from her as she got up to leave the room.

"Oh, and Miss Obsidi?" He said, waiting to get her attention as she turned around.

"Welcome to Beacon. Your classes officially start at the beginning of the week. You follow Miss Rose's schedule. Don't be tardy." Ozpin said, receiving a bright smile as it registered in Augoldra's mind as to what that meant.

"Thank you, sir! We won't let you down!" She said as she hurried out of the room.

"No, I don't believe you will..." Ozpin muttered, sipping from his mug as he lost himself in his own thoughts.

* * *

Ruby Rose once again found herself awake in the tight embrace of the ice queen's arms. Squirming to turn around, she admired the look of piece on Weiss's face. Soft lips and flushed cheeks, Ruby traced the heiress' lower lip with a gentle finger to find it was in fact soft and warm to the touch. Dragging her finger up, she circled a cheek before moving higher to brush hair our of Weiss' eyes, only to find those icy blue eyes wide open and staring at her.

With a yelp, Ruby quickly untangled herself from the heiress and jumped up, darting off into the bathroom.

'Oh dust I hope she didn't notice. She won't let me sleep in her bed again! Oh noooo..' Ruby thought, jumping as a knock sounded at the door.

"Ruby Rose, open the door this instant!" Weiss whispered harshly through the door.

Obeying, Ruby let the heiress in and shut the door again for privacy.

"Weiss I'm sorry I didn't mean to d- mmmph!" Ruby was abruptly cut off as Weiss' lips smashed against her own, slowly relaxing into the sudden contact.

Pulling away, the heiress looked back into Ruby's silver eyes and gasped for breath.

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time now." Weiss said, out of breath.

"Uh huh..." Ruby said.

"Ruby are you okay?" Weiss asked, shaking Ruby slightly.

"Uh huh..." She mumbled, blinking quickly before recomposing herself.

"Weiss?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep a little more? I'm still a little tired." Ruby asked.

"Of course. Come on." Weiss said, dragging her by the hand back to her bed. It was the start of the weekend after all, they had plenty of time to sleep.

* * *

Team RWBY, finally awake and aware, decided to spend the remainder of their day in Vale. The Obsidi sisters were happy to join them, since being cramped up in a room wouldn't have been fun for them either.

Dressed in their normal gear, team RWBY walked down the airship ramp with a heavily armored Regalia and a giggling girl in gold robes. The group of girls wandered off into the city, not catching the shadow that walked beside them.

"Hey guys, look! Lets eat there!" Ruby called from the front of the group, pointing out a restaurant that seemed just out of their price range.

"Rubes I don't think we could affo-"

"I'll pay for it." Weiss said, cutting Yang off as she made a big show of flashing around her card.

Sighing, Yang knew she couldn't argue with the heiress, and the group made their way into the restaurant.

The man taking reservations at the front eyed the group of girls as if street rats had accidentally scrambled through the front doors.

"We don't accept your kind here." He said, eyeing both their rough clothing style and the fox faunus in the back, who immediately lost her grin upon catching his eyes.

Weiss Schnee shoved her way to the front of the group, eyeing the man coldly.

"I don't take kindly to people insulting my friends." She said, crossing her arms.

"And you are?" He asked, showing his disgust on his face.

"Weiss Schnee." The heiress said, smiling as she notice the man stiffen from behind the podium.

"I see. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. We can open a table for you, there is a girl inside who doesn't look like she can afford this place anyways. We'll kick her out." He said, turning and walking off before Weiss could object.

"Drat, I don't want to kick someone out!" Come on, we have to stop him." She said, storming off after the man.

As the group rounded the corner, the Obsidi sisters froze in their tracks. The man was telling a young girl that could not have been any older than twelve that she would have to leave the building, while Weiss seemed to be trying to tell her she could stay. The girl was wearing a white dress cut down the sides to let her legs out into the free air, and for better maneuverability. She had two large dark green blades crossed on her right hip, both clipped onto a harness where the white handles stuck forward for easy access. The dress continued up to her chest where it split around her neck, and around the neck stitched into the dress seemed to be some type of black fur circling around the neck and following the dark green trim down to her waist in the front. She had long, gorgeous white hair entwined in an intricate braid down just below her waist and her eyes were the most piercing of light green colors they had seen. Her arms were encircled with white gauntlets and straps that had plates clipped onto them, designed for blocking in combat. The girl seemed very upset that she had to leave, but when she turned her eyes fell upon the two girls wearing shocked expressions in the back of the group.

"Little sisters! I have finally found you! Its me, Esmerelda!" The girl squealed, earning shocked expressions from all of team RWBY.

 **A/N**

 **Also sorry for my misuse of the word 'drug' in chapter five, it should have said dragged and not drug but its a common English error. If you have any questions feel free to ask in a review or PM me, thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!**


	7. Wrath of the Past

Chapter Seven - Wrath of the Past

"Wait a minute, explain that again, but from the beginning." Ruby said, confused.

"And dumb it down... a lot..." Yang said.

"Okay! Long story short, I fell from the sky and landed in a village somewhere to the west I think. Anyways some older guy with this huge like clockwork scythe thing came after me and kept yelling at me to stop but really you don't swipe a scythe at someone you just wanna talk to so I gave him the slip and I've made it to this city just on gut instinct. Something just told you would be around here." Esmerelda said, curiously poking the food in front of her.

"So you ran into my uncle? Nobody else I know uses a scythe." Ruby asked, unsure of what to think.

Ruby wasn't getting an answer though, as Esmerelda had just started in on the food as if it were a blessing to her.

"Uh. Esmerelda? You don't have to eat like that... we have forks..." Weiss said, sighing as the girl tore viciously into the chunk of meat on her plate.

"Mmmph. Haven't... eaten in... almost a week... mmm..." Esmerelda said, in between bites, relief across her face as she filled the void in her stomach.

"What!? How are you still alive?" Weiss asked incredulously.

Regalia tapped Weiss on the shoulder, getting her attention, and holding up a small notepad with words scrawled across the page.

 _We don't require as much as normal people do, but eating helps us stay strong too._

"Oh. Of course. Makes sense... I guess." Weiss said, giving Ruby an unsure glance, receiving a half-hearted shrug in response.

"That was soooo good! I've never eaten that before. Last world we were in only had mythical foods. Chimera was an interesting thing to eat. Oh, I forgot to mention some-" Esmerelda was cut off as a table came crashing through the group, slamming into her and sending her sprawling across the room.

A terrifying roar came from the front of the restaurant, and a giant standing at nearly ten feet tall and built purely of muscle came stooping into the room that the girls were sitting in.

A loud crash sounded behind them as Esmerelda came up out of the wreckage of tables and chairs that had been crushed on impact.

"Yea, some of the stuff we've come in contact usually gets dragged into the next world with us. Monsters, people, items... that." She said, pointing towards the giant.

"That explains the little boy from before... I think..." Ruby muttered to herself.

"Uh... so do we kill it or -" Yang was interrupted as a fist slammed against her from the side and sent her flying into the wall, spluttering curses and engaging her Ember Celica.

"Yup, I'm killing it!" She yelled.

Team RWBY and the Obsidi sisters sprung into action, attacking from all sides against the giant who had to fight back hunched over since the ceiling wasn't taller than he was.

"It's weakness is its legs, if it can't move its powerless, we won't get anywhere hitting anything else! Once we down it I can send it back to a world where it can exist properly!" Esmerelda yelled over the fighting.

The giant continued stumbling around the room, scattering tables and chairs everywhere. Customers were running in all directions and the girls were trying to keep them out of harm's way.

"Why is it HERE though?" Weiss yelled to Esmerelda.

"I was trying to kill it when we got sent to this world, it must have grabbed me and I didn't realize it! Once a giant knows your scent its hard to get rid of it, they are very single minded!" Esmerelda answered, stabbing both of her daggers into the back on the giant's left leg, efficiently crippling it.

Augoldra Obsidi had been taking swipes at the giant's hands to keep it occupied, but from the looks of it she was beginning to grow tired, and as she went to stab into his hand again, she missed. The giant hit her full force in the face, slamming her hard, head first into the ground. A look of complete shock stuck to her face, Augoldra rolled several feet before hitting the wall and falling hard to the floor, where she lay, not moving.

Regalia ran to the unconscious girl, checking her over. The room, though, seemed to darken. Esmerelda had watched her little sister get thrown by the giant, and she seemed to have a horrible black aura surrounding her. She tilted her head as if curious as she looked up at the giant, gripping both daggers very loosely as if she were about to drop them. The giant didn't seem phased by her actions, and instead formed a large fist with both hands and brought it down on top of Esmerelda, crushing her from everyone's view. Team RWBY stared at where she had been, shocked, until they realized she wasn't there anymore. Esmerelda hung above the giant, twisting her body into a downeard spiral with both daggers angled down to a point and looked as though she had turned herself into a human drill. The giant took notice to her and looked up, unsure what she was doing as she spun slowly in the air, snd before anyone could react, she bolted straight down cutting directly through the middle of the giant and landing underneath him, her aura fading as she lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground. The giant's body shuddered and fell to the side, dead.

Sighing, Yang ran over to Esmerelda and lifted her bridal style, walking back to the group carefully. Regalia held Augoldra in her arms, sitting on the ground, tears streaking down her face. Weiss kneeled beside them, and looked up at the group, a look of sadness etched onto her face.

"Its bad. Really bad. We need to get them both to hospital and quickly." Weiss said, pulling out her scroll and dialing a number for medical help.

* * *

After team RWBY and Regalia got the other two sisters into the hospital, Regalia wrote a note for team RWBY so they would know that she needed to leave for a while to do something. Ruby Rose, however, read the note and decided Regalia shouldn't go alone. Leaving Blake in charge since she seemed to be the most level-headed at the moment, Ruby raced out of the hospital and down the road, catching up to the clinking purple warrior. Regalia eyed her, and decided it wouldn't be worth the time if she argued. Instead she allowed Ruby to join her, only after writing on a note what she faced.

 _If you follow me, you could die. I'm looking for something extremely dangerous._

Ruby read the note, and nodded, motioning for Regalia to follow her.

"As huntresses-in-training, we do get a few privileges. I'll send Professor Ozpin a message saying we'll be using an airship. I don't think he'll mind." Ruby said, motioning towards a nearby pair of floating ships.

"Just tell the pilot where you need to go, but don't think this means I'm not going." Ruby said, walking up a ramp to sit in the ship.

* * *

Stepping off the ramp, Ruby and Regalia made for the forest of Forever Fall. The red trees around them shook with the wind and the eerie silence that lay around them made Ruby feel slightly nervous, but seeing that Regalia had no problems with any of it meant she couldn't have a problem either.

'What kind of leader would I be if I chickened out?' Ruby thought, scanning their surroundings as they walked.

Regalia motioned for Ruby to slow down and keep behind her, and they edged out of from the tree line into a large circular clearing. Ruby didn't understand what she was seeing. A large black tear in the air floated in the center of the clearing, and around it lay sleeping Grimm, ancient monsters that hadn't been fought by humans in countless years. Deathstalkers and Beowolves. Ursi. Two large Nevermore curled up in the back just barely in Ruby's sight. Regalia's weapons clicked off her back and into her hands, and Ruby thought for a second she was going to dive right into the huge amount of Grimm.

Regalia set her lance on the ground and quickly wrote on a notepad, handing it to Ruby and darting off along the tree line before Ruby could object. Looking down at the note, Ruby understood what they needed to do.

 _We're clearing out the Grimm. Old and slow, but be careful. I'll close portal. Good luck._

Ruby made a mental note to ask Regalia what this was all about, and drew Crescent Rose, rushing out into the clearing to cut down the first pack of Beowolves asleep in front of her. As Ruby spun and cut down the last Beowolf in the pack, a Deathstalker skittered up to her at lightning speed and made a jab at her chest to impale her. The stinger was intercepted by Regalia's shield and Ruby took that advantage, leaping up and slicing the tail straight down the middle, before twisting around and burying her scythe blade into its head. The Deathstalker may have been fast but years of sleeping and no recent combat left its outer shell weaker than normal, having had no reason to remain hardened, it had slowly adapted to its current environment and without meaning to, sealed its own death. Ruby continued to cut down the Grimm in her path, passing by the purple warrior every once in a while to see that she was having no trouble clearing Grimm herself. Regalia had first ran straight for the Nevermore asleep in the back, and killed both of the old monsters quickly. After that it was jabbing and smashing lesser Grimm until she and Ruby had the clearing mostly empty.

Regalia walked up to the black portal, weapon at the ready, and drove her lance straight into the center of it. An earsplitting scream washed over the forest, and Ruby fell to her knees with her hands covering her ears. Regalia was thrown backwards and landed beside Ruby just a giant wave of purple and black fire shot from the portal in all directions. Ruby could feel the insane heat rushing towards her, but was too shocked to do anything. Closing her eyes, she waited for the pain and death to hit her.

But it never came.

Ruby felt a cool breeze wash over her, and opening her eyes she found that her and Regalia were encased in a bubble of wind swirling around them. A man in a hooded red and black jacket and black pants was kneeling in front of both of them. His right arm was encased from the tips of his fingers to his shoulder in a huge metal gauntlet that had expanding sides to form a rectangular shield, and his left hand was covered in a white metal gauntlet with a long red claw protruding from each finger. He stood, reaching forward into the wall of wind and pushing out, the barrier forcing the purple flames back, until he gave a hard shove and the wind wall expanded rapidly, snuffing out the flames around the clearing that was now completely scorched. The portal was gone.

Ruby felt tugging on her sleeve, and looking down saw Regalia laying beside her, hand clutching a note to her chest, terror visible on her face. Slipping the note from her fingers, Ruby read the note and stiffened as she felt the man's presence behind her.

 _Its Wrath. Run and don't look back. Please._

 **A/N**

 **The next chapter will be a bigger one than normal, other than that if you have any questions feel free to ask and I welcome any criticism! Can't write better if people don't say anything. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next chapter!**


	8. Portal Problems

**A/N**

 **I always found the best books for me to read were the ones that gave you a bunch of puzzle pieces and let you sort them out and put the picture together.**

 **With that being said,**

 **Enjoy Chapter Eight!**

Chapter Eight - Portal Problems

 **About 300 Years Ago - Regalia's Home Dimension**

Regalia stood on a cliff overlooking the ancient city of Velath, its old walls raised high above any building within, sentry towers at the ready even in their time of peace. Regalia sighed, stretching her arms and sticking her lance point first into the ground. A dark figure leaned against a nearby abandoned barn, tendrils of blue and black scattering themselves all around the ground surrounding her, and Augoldra Obsidi lay on her back in the grass nearby, eyes closed and humming. Esmerelda Obsidi was currently inside the looming fortress. A man stood by Regalia, an eerie aura around him. He was strange looking and his hood effectively covered his face making it hard to identify him. He seemed to be staring off at the city.

"Wrath, stop that," Regalia said, punching him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention,"the city won't just burn itself down because you look at it mean enough."

"It could." A dark, rough voice answered her. Wrath turned back to the city and continued his pointless staring.

Regalia shrugged, walking off towards Augoldra and the unknown figure. She loudly flopped down beside Augoldra, making the younger girl open her eyes to see what made such a loud noise.

"Hello." Regalia said, smiling softly at her. Augoldra looked up her warily, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"Why are you interrupting my quiet time, Reggy? We both know i don't get it enough with blue and black woe is me over there." She said, jerking an accusing finger up towards the figure by the barn.

"Don't insult our older sister. She just has an acquired taste... and too much power to hide it properly." Regalia said, eyeing the tendrils around the girl.

"We should head into the city. Esmerelda will be waiting by now." A cool voice came from the girl, like notes from a lullaby.

The girl stepped from the shadows but the shadows bent towards her before ripping away from the barn and falling over her like a guise. The others fell in step behind her, four warriors in total all armed to the teeth for war, casually strolling to the city before them. Children from an outlying village greeted them curiously and avoided the mysterious shrouded girl entirely. Augoldra took the opportunity to show off her saber to the children as they went along, the wicked but beautiful blade gleaming in the sunlight. The children ooh'd and ahh'd over the group's weapons as a whole but the girl in front stopped. She hadn't gotten any attention yet from the children and her inner child wanted attention too. She turned towards the little ones and held out her hand. A tentative girl stepped forward, cautiously eyeing the tendrils that flickered around her. She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers against the girl's palm before growing braver and clapping her hand down into the older girl's. The black shroud around her plummeted to the ground and the children all stared in awe at the girl that was hidden in the blackness.

Bright sky blue eyes stared back at the little girl, and taking a step back the little girl and the other children got a better look at the mystery girl. She wore a blue dress with black and gold trim going around the frilly bottom and trailing up her sides to encircle her waist, then going further up front and back from there before encircling her neck. The bottom of the dress splayed outwards some, and seemed to float just above the ground. She had sleeves that reached to the tops of her arms and black and gold in color with blue trim edging the fingers in intricate patterns before swirling up to the backs of her hands and forming a picture of a what looked like a tornado or whirlpool. She wore blue and gold bladed high heels. Her hair lay in a long, huge tangled mess around her shoulders, and was a striking black color with blue streaks. She seemed to radiate peacefulness and everyone felt calmed by her presence. She reached behind her and drew out three small silver orbs. Tossing them up in the air, the kids made to grab them so they wouldn't hit the ground but realized the orbs were floating on their own. The orbs whirled around the blue-clad girl and as she brought her hand forward, one landed on it, before spinning and sputtering water at the children. They all laughed at it and scattered off to tell their parents of the mysterious girl and her friends.

"Have fun, Sapphire?" Augoldra asked, making a grab for one of the orbs only to receive a face full of water herself. The girl, Sapphire, laughed lightly before her happy demeanor dissipated, a scowl slowly replacing her happy features. She drew her orbs back in and sucked up the black shroud once again, hiding herself.

"Always so insecure, never understood why." Wrath muttered, walking ahead of the group to continue their journey. They all gathered their things once again and sef out towards the gate into the city.

As they neared it, the guards tensed at the dark figure, their weapons at the ready.

"Excuse me, what business have you here? We don't allow magi in the city." A young, well built guard said. His helmet seemed to be just a size too big though, as it slid around on his head.

"I'm meeting family. You have no reason to fear, we are of the Imperial Paladin Guard." Sapphire said, her cool voice washing over everyone.

"Imperial P-paladin G-guard!? Open the gates! N-now!" He said, frantically getting out of the young woman's way. Sapphire calmly strolled through the gate, her sisters and Wrath behind her. The guards eyed then all worriedly.

"You really have to drop that bombshell? Now everyone here is terrified of us." Wrath said, eyeing the townspeople who overheard the conversation.

"He's right. Word will spread quickly. The entire city will know we are here now." Regalia said, her weapons strapped to her back clinking loudly. She reached up to her shoulders and removed straps holding down parts of her armor. Her shoulder pieces popped out and started orbiting her shoulder armor in a halo shape.

"Well your making it more obvious now, may as well change too." Augoldra said, her clothing fading into her golden war robes.

"So where is Esmerelda?" Wrath asked, rolling his eyes at their sudden obviousness, and avoiding the flow of people in the street.

"I assume a bar. Find the nearest place that would sell her cheap alcohol." Regalia said.

"There. I feel her." Sapphire said, leading the group into a tavern named The Blasted Barrel. Once inside, everyone quieted as the dark girl looked around the room while her comrades trudged into the tavern behind her.

"Saaaaaaaaapphy!" A squeal broke the silence as the dark girl was roughly tackled to the ground by a bundle of energy and white hair, and everyone seemed to grow calmer at the sight.

Sapphire sat up and found herself looking in those all too familiar green eyes.

"Ez, why did you tackle me?" She asked the girl.

"Cuz I haven't seen you in sooooo long." The girl replied.

"It has only been one day." Sapphire sighed, standing up and helping the girl, "and did you get the information we need?"

"Yes! The dimensional portal should open in the town square by nightfall and we can tap into its power within an hour of its opening." Esmerelda said.

Sapphire hummed lightly at that, guiding the group back into the street and making their way to the town square.

"We should get started early, that way we can start immediately when the time is right." Sapphire said.

In the middle of the square was a rippling image fifteen feet high and easily ten feet wide. It was unclear what was on the other side, but that didn't matter to the group. They just needed to harvest its power. Sapphire began drawing intricate runes around the portal location, and Wrath watched intently as if he knew what they meant. The other three sisters cleared citizens of the area and stood guard at the available entrances. Within an hour, night fell on the group. The portal rippled open into a black and purple mass, emitting strong waves of power.

Regalia eyed it cautiously, before looking down at her eldest sister, Sapphire. However she didn't see what she wanted to see. Wrath had just plunged his clawed hand into Sapphires back, the blackened shroud gripping his arm. He grunted and pulled his hand free, grabbing Sapphire and tipping her head first through the portal. Regalia stood in shock, and the other two sisters had not seen the event unfolding.

"W-... Wrath?" Regalia stuttered. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Her lifelong friend had delivered a fatal strike to her oldest sister, and he dare stand there with a _smile_ on his face.

"Sorry girls. Strict orders from the Black Assassins. Gonna need you to die quickly and quietly!" He said, a malicious look on his face. He readied his clawed hand and expanded his shield, dashing for Augoldra who had just turned towards him. As his claws almost made contact with her chest, a spiked shield met his strike and a sharp lance shoved him back.

Augoldra, shock written on her face, drew her saber shakily. A choked voice from where the portal was, however, drew their attention.

"Sapphy...? SAPPHIRE? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Esmerelda sat stunned near the small pool of blood Sapphire left before she fell into the portal.

The green-clad girl phased out of sight instantly, appearing behind Wrath and jabbing a dagger deep into his shield shoulder. With a yell of pain, he threw her off, hard, and she landed on her head with a sickening thud. Regalia made a lunge for Wrath with her lance, but he sidestepped and grabbed her thrusting arm, whirling her around and sending her tumbling through the open portal. Augoldra, wide eyed and terrified, slashed at him in a futile attempt to stop his advance. He blocked her sword and knocked it aside, grabbing the golden girl and walking towards the portal.

"Sorry darling, easy way to get rid of you. In you g- wah hey!?" Wrath felt a small mass collide with his back, and all three of them, Augoldra and Esmerelda, as well as Wrath were sent sprawling into the portal. A few moments of silence followed before the portal shuddered violently and collapsed in on itself, issuing silence again until people began to fill the streets once more to see what made such a commotion.

* * *

 **Forest of Forever Fall**

 _Its Wrath. Run and don't look back. Please._

Ruby looked down into those pleading purple eyes and couldn't help but feel twice as scared for both of them.

"Oh! Regalia my dear friend! Turns out it was _ME_ stuck in there. Oops." Wrath's rough voice came from behind Ruby.

"What's wrong? Tongue-tied? I only tried killing you once. Besides if the Black Assassins caught wind of me not killing you then id be dead anyways, but hey! They don't exist anymore! So what do you say? Buddy buddy again?" Wrath said, pulling Ruby to her feet before approaching Regalia, who was struggling to stand.

"Here." He said, gently lifting her up, his tone changing entirely.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I think I'm just too much of a coward to die for you." Wrath said, holding Regalia up in a standing position.

"Stop, you've hurt her in the past you have no right to call her your friend!" Ruby yelled, pointing her weapon at Wrath.

"Whoa there Red, watch where you point that thing. Regalia is hurt and not by me. I saved you two, at least hear me out. Besides I didn't cause that explosion! Regalia poured too much energy into the portal and it collapsed. You also made it unstable when you killed off those monsters. You realize these things feed on the embodiment of anger? Its been sucking those things dry for like a week now, I'd know, I was stuck in it, I could feel it. Anyways, I need to make things right again." Wrath said, grabbing Regalia and hoisting her over his shoulder. She grunted her thanks and seemed to almost instantly drift off to sleep.

"I'm watching you." Ruby said, walking off in the direction of the airship.

"Yeah, yeah. If I'd have known calling on Regalia's mind meant you'd come I wouldn't have done it. Your nuts." He said.

Ruby, however, froze up at that.

"Which... how many times did you try to call on her?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"I don't know, a dozen or so times?" Wrath said, eyeing Ruby curiously.

"We need to run n-"

A massive explosion sounded directly behind Ruby and Wrath and sent both of them tumbling across the ground. Regalia's body was thrown roughly to the side on impact to the ground when Wrath fell. Ruby sat up and took in the site in front of her. The dark and neutral Regalia both stood together, weapons drawn and clearly looking for blood.

"Red!"

Ruby turned and saw Wrath scooping up the unconscious Regalia into his arms and running towards her.

"Take her and get somewhere safe! I'll find you both after I handle these two." Wrath said, handing Regalia's limp form to Ruby, who struggled under the weight. Wrath tapped a clawed finger against Regalia's plate armor though, and it vanished off of her, leaving her in her thin undergarments. Ruby nodded and turned, running off without looking back.

"Now, lets talk business." Wrath said, baring his teeth and clawed hand at the two Regalia.

"We've been looking for you. You can address us appropriately and put your weapons away." The dark one said.

"Darkreg and Neutreg. Embodiment of the Abyssal Mind and embodiment of the Ravaged Spirit. I know what you are. Regalia always had nightmares that she couldn't contain you properly." Wrath said, his body tense for combat.

"Of course, Regalia of the Imperial Paladin Guard and the Spirit of Hope. She did well in keeping us under locks. But you all don't even know what you are, do you?" Neutreg asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about. You can't lie, its who you are, so spill it. What do you think we are?" Wrath demanded, clenching his clawed fist to prevent the urge to attack them.

"Wrath, Spirit of Anger. Regalia, Spirit of Hope. Sapphire, Spirit of Purity. Esmerelda, Spirit of Order. Augoldra, Spirit of Suffering. You are all Paladins from another time. Blessed by Gods from another dimension entirely, you all bear the burden of sacred weapons infused with the embodiment of your souls. Immortals that can only die as one, but we've found a way to kill you and not get everyone sucked into a new world. Its time you died." Neutreg said, dashing forward with her lance angled to pierce Wrath's heart.

Wrath raised his shield and they collided together, lance against shield, emitting a small shock wave from the pressure of the attack. Darkreg rushed him from behind and he reached out and grabbed the point of her lance with his free hand, forcing it point first into the ground.

Wrath maintained a wicked grin on his face as he surveyed his foes, "You know you two aren't even equal to Regalia with your combined strength. This is just sad." He said.

Wrath twisted his body, forcing Neutreg's lance to continue on its original course, piercing directly into Darkreg's left shoulder. Using his strength, he forced it further through the girl's shoulder, being rewarded with a sharp scream and the spray of blood. Neutreg's face had grown pale as she had been forced to impale her partner.

"So listen up ladies, I made a promise to redeem myself. I'll start with you. I can kill you both right here, right now." Wrath said, yanking the lance out of Darkreg's shoulder and tossing it to the side, "... or I can let you go and you all can die to Regalia later. Your choice." He said.

Neutreg seemed to weigh her options before sprinting to her injured companion and encasing them in dim light before they both vanished.

"Yea that's what I thought." Wrath said, casually turning to walk to the airships nearby.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

Ruby Rose ran as fast as she could with the heavy mass in her arms. When she had landed in Vale, the airship pilot had said he couldn't fly her directly to the hospital. She had tripped a few times and was beginning to tire but she could see a guard station in front of her. If she could get that far then the guards could take Regalia to a hospital. If she could get that far maybe they could help, military stations would have a doctor, right? She burst through the door, collapsing to the ground with the purple haired girl in her arms. A woman in combat fatigues stared at her in shock before recovering and calling for help.

'I just need some sleep," Ruby thought, 'then I can help. Just a little sleep.'

Her eyes closed slowly, and she felt herself being lifted and placed on something soft.

'Just a little sleep.'


	9. Ripple Effect

**A/N**

 **I'm sorry for uploading so late and also for the short length of this chapter, and its questionable quality. I've been occupied with midterm tests and papers being due so I haven't gotten to write as much, but I can promise that chapter ten will be large, and will come out either Tuesday or Wednesday. Again, sorry for the wait.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Nine!**

Chapter Nine - Ripple Effect

Ruby Rose could smell something burning. She heard shouting from outside. Willing her eyes open, she slowly brought herself to a sitting position. The room around her was a standard military room filled with bunks and a table in the corner. She stood and made her way to the door at the end of the room. Stepping outside, she took in the sight in front of her. Flames leap high into the air as buildings around her burned, and she spotted Regalia on the other side of the street. Running up to her, Regalia spotted Ruby and held out her notepad. Ruby took it and read it.

 _I remember everything now. Wrath is not bad. You called me the embodiment of chaos and destruction before. You were wrong. The other two are chaos and destruction. I hold only hope in my soul. I am Regalia Obsidi, Commander of the Imperial Paladin Guard. Spirit of Hope._

Ruby looked up at Regalia and saw a new look in her eyes. She saw exactly what she expected. Hope.

Handing the notepad back to Regalia, Ruby nodded in the direction of the hospital and started that way, Regalia close behind her.

* * *

The rest of team RWBY and the other Obsidi sisters sat in the hospital room waiting for Ruby and Regalia to get back. They had heard an explosion earlier although it sounded quite far away, but they could see smoke rising from one of Vale's outer walls. A noise at the door got their attention though, and Ruby burst through with Regalia close behind her.

"We have a problem!" Ruby said, handing Regalia's notepad to Weiss.

"The other Regalia are making their move, we need to draw them away from the city towards a portal off in the ruins of an old village nearby. I think we can contain them if I can get to that portal." Weiss said, reading the note out loud.

"How do you know about this portal? You didn't have the time to go find it." Blake asked.

Regalia looked to Esmerelda who sat on a bed eyeing her. "You felt it too?" Esmerelda asked her.

Regalia nodded, and moved to kook out the window.

"Sapphy..." Esmerelda muttered, standing up shakily.

"We can't just leave Augoldra here. Think this through." Blake said, shuddering as another explosion sounded off in the distance.

"I'll watch over her."

Everyone in the room turned to see the clawed warrior, Wrath, standing in the doorway. Esmerelda made a lunge for her daggers and was scooped off her feet by Regalia, who looked down at her, shaking her head.

"Regalia trusts him," Ruby said,"... so I do too." She walked over to Wrath and held out her hand.

Wrath looked down at her, deciding on what to do, before taking her hand in his clawed one and shaking it.

"Esmerelda, I know you want to see your sister. I know you think I killed her but what I planned to do to you all wasn't actually killing. Sapphire is alive. At least she was when she fell in the portal." Wrath said, taking a seat near the door.

"W-what? She really is alive?" Esmerelda jumped out of Regalia's arms, losing her balance since she hadn't recovered the energy she used previously, and crashing to the ground, hard. She moaned lightly and held herself around the stomach.

Sighing, Regalia knelt down and brought Esmerelda to a sitting position, shaking her head and deciding to lift her and place her back in her hospital bed. Regalia pointed to Esmerelda then pointed to the bed. The message was clear enough.

"I wanna see Sapphire too though..." Esmerelda said, tears forming in her eyes, "... its not fair! I have to see her! I'm nothing without her!" She yelled, balling her fists up and hitting Regalia's chestplate.

Regalia stared down at her, uncertain of what to do. Yang on the other hand, walked up to the bed and drug Esmerelda into a tight hug, shushing her.

"Ruby used to do this. She wasn't the same when our mother passed. She seemed like she was trying to fill a hole she didn't understand. It wasn't fair to her. She didn't know our mother like I did. Shh. Its fine, you can cry. We'll bring your sister home. I'd lose it if I lost Rubes. I know how you feel." Yang said, leaning back and moving hair out of Esmerelda's eyes,"... but we're both older sisters. You need to look strong or you'll break your little ones down and they'll have no hope. You have to keep the peace, its the only way to maintain order." Yang said.

"P-peace... Order? Wait... Order..." Esmerelda seemed to look as though she were remembering something. She looked up at Yang, shock written on her face.

"I remember why I'm here... I forgot, I only knew my anger and hatred. I wanted revenge, I had no hope. I'm supposed to keep the peace. I am Order." She said, pushing herself away from Yang and getting back up, grabbing her weapons and gear to put on.

"The first part of Order is to maintain balance between emotions. I can't allow myself to hate you Wrath, but I can allow myself to forgive you and let you redeem yourself to keep the balance. We will leave Augoldra here, I remember a protection rune to place around her bed just in case." She said, taking her dagger and scraping into the floor beside Augoldra's bed.

"Uh... can you teach me some of those?" Weiss asked, watching her intently.

"When we rescue Sapphire, she will be happy to do so." Esmerelda said, standing as the runes began to glow a light green color,"... Now lets get going."

* * *

The gates to the wall were ripped apart, the two Regalia standing in the wreckage, observing the grouo that walked towards them. Team RWBY and the others could make out a figure behind their two enemies. It was a black mass of shadows and fire, humanoid in shape, hefting a giant black sword to rest on its shoulder. Regalia stared at it in shock, and Wrath seemed to be shaking slightly. Esmerelda seemed calm out of them all, as team RWBY didn't know what to make of this unknown foe.

"A Black Assassin." Esmerelda said,"... or more accurately, The Black Assassin."

"Death is at our doorstep." Wrath said quietly, clenching his fist.

Regalia stood still, shocked out of reality. Ruby shook her arm, then grabbed her shoulders and shook, but she wouldn't budge.

"We have to get those three away from the city. Leave Regalia here, she'll break free of her shock and emotions eventually." Esmerelda said, weapons drawn.

Ruby felt something tugging at her from behind, and allowing herself to be drug a little away from the group, she found herself face to face with the heiress.

"Don't let yourself get hurt." Weiss whispered, Ruby was close enough to feel her breath against her face.

"I don't wanna lose you either. I'm tired of trying to keep this a secret though." Ruby said.

"I see. Then you won't mind this." Weiss said, dragging Ruby by the hand up in front of the group. She spun the red-clad girl around, dipped her back and leaned down, locking lips with her. Ruby's expression showed both shock and absolute pleasure, as she didn't plan to let up. They both stood there locked in their kiss for a solid minute before separating.

"Eh hum." Yang coughed into her hand.

"I believe we still have enemies to fight." Blake said, pointing towards the three figures ahead of them.

"Really? No reaction?" Weiss said, dissapointed.

"Nope." Yang said, popping the "P" sound.

Regalia, who seemed to have recovered after that, held up a note.

 _You two are painfully obvious._

Sighing, Weiss drew her rapier and Ruby unfolded her weapon.

* * *

As the groups of fighters edged nearer to the portal, Ruby's plan seemed to be working. She had assumed that the two Regalia and their companion were only after the other Obsidi girls and Wrath. She was right. Luring them into the forest was extremely simple, she had spun around, hooked Regalia's lance, and sent it flying over the wall to land past their three enemies. That forced Regalia to sprint up to them, leap over them and get her weapon. Once Regalia did that she realized her position and ran out into the forested area. The three baddies followed her and team RWBY and the others were close behind.

As the combatants engaged in small scale fights along the way, nobody seemed too particularly by the time they reached the portal. Once it was in sight, Regalia sprinted towards it, ignoring the Grimm around it. As she got within range, The Black Assassin realized what she was doing and made to run after her.

"Don't you touch that portal! YOU'LL DOOM US ALL YOU FO-" He was cut off as Regalia's lance pierced the portal's center and sent a strong wave of force out in all directions. A girl in blue robes fell from the portal opening and just as she hit the ground a tremor shook everyone so hard they all were forced back down to their knees or a sitting position. Portals opened all around them and began to do what looked like vacuuming the life out of everything. The grass and trees around them all died as both Grimm and people were sucked towards the portals. Ruby Rose felt herself rolling as her head collided with the ground multiple times. Before she blacked out, she caught a glimpse of white and blue rolling in her direction before the purple portal engulfed her.

 **A/N**

 **Anyways, thank you all for taking the time to read this story and as always, thank you to those of you who follow or favorite, and as always if you have questions then shoot me a message or leave a review.**

 **Another thing I'd like to address is that it is totally up to you whether you follow or favorite a story, but if you plan to stop keeping up with it for any reason involving the story itself, it would be appreciated if you left a review stating what threw you off the story, I can't progress in writing if I continue doing things people don't like. Thank you for your time!**


	10. Strange Beginnings

**A/N**

 **Yes the chapter is a little late, but it was an important chapter if you know what your looking for when reading.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Ten!**

Chapter Ten - Strange Beginnings

Ruby Rose could feel herself rocking back and forth, and the light sound of voices edging into her sudden consciousness. Cracking her eyes open, the bright light of day piercing her vision, she took in her surroundings.

She was being carried, but the sun was directly above them so she couldn't make out the person holding her, and she seemed to be in the middle of a corn field. The two people with her were talking over how to get out and one sounded oddly familiar. The breeze felt nice on her face and she felt relaxed. The two people with her stopped and set her down, one of them looking her over and assessing her it seemed.

"Ruby? Hey, your eyes are open, talk to me." The soft, but firm, voice of a girl said, waving her hand in front of Ruby's face. Ruby looked at her, confused.

"Who are you? I can't see you." Ruby said, trying to shield her eyes.

The girl tilted her head curiously before turning Ruby around and kneeling in front of her. Ruby stared into icey blue eyes and had no words to match her confusion.

"Weiss? Where are we?" The red-clad girl asked, gripping Weiss' hands between her own.

"We don't really know yet." Weiss said, motioning behind Ruby.

A girl stepped up beside Weiss and looked down at Ruby with a soft smile. Her black hair whipped around her head as the breeze picked up, forcing her to contain the tangled mess with her hands.

"It would appear we have been sucked into a portal. We could be anywhere." Her cool voice washed over both of them.

"Ruby, this is Sapphire. Regalia's oldest sister." Weiss said, pulling Ruby to her feet.

Ruby shook the girl's hand, introducing herself. Once Ruby was accustomed to walking again, they started off in the same direction they had been going. After some time the trio of girls finally broke into a clearing, and they could make out a simple farm house on a hill not far from them. Once there, they walked up the creaky steps and Weiss reached out and rapped her knuckles on the rickety old door.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming!" A rough voice called from inside, footsteps sounding on hard wood and the scraping noise of an inside door opening before the door to the outside swung open as well.

In the doorway stood an middle-aged man with graying blown back hair and shocked eyes as he stared down at the girls.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, confusion seeping onto her face.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long stood in the middle of an arena, covered in blood and gore, surrounded by her own flames and fiery aura.

"That concludes the round ladies and gentlemen! The golden haired mystery warrior has slain over one hundred opponents in a total of fifty rounds! Only another fifty rounds to go before she wins her and her companion's freedom!" A voice boomed out of nearby loud speakers.

Crowds upon crowds of strange looking people and creatures gathered in stands high above the pit, cheering on for more bloodshed. Yang looked up, eyeing a black dressed figure chained and hanging high above the pit. Yang couldn't lose. If she lost, she'd let Blake down. They would both die.

'And I'll be damned if she dies because I'm weak.' Yang thought to herself, clenching her fists.

A nearby gate opened, and a group of men ran out at her with long spears and weighted nets. Yang screamed a horrid noise as she barreled towards the men, arm cocked back to take more lives for the sake of saving her partner.

* * *

Esmerelda stood over the lifeless body of her opponent. The Black Assassin hadn't gone down easily. She would have placed money on dying herself. The white haired girl edged slowly towards a nearby shop, hoping someone would help her. She hadn't had any choice but to fight the man in the middle of a crowded market, and now nobody would go near her. She was a murderer in their eyes. She gasped for breath and held her side, warm liquid soaking into her clothes and flowing between her fingers.

"Please... anyone... a doctor, please!" Esmerelda pleaded with the nearby onlookers, losing the strength to hold herself up. Before she hit the ground, a figure darted in and caught her, holding her up.

"You can't die yet, I've still got redeeming to do." Wrath's rough voice came into her consciousness, his red hair visible with his hood down.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"What took you... so long?" Esmerelda asked.

"Traffic."

"Traffic? You ignorant punk... get me to a hospital."

* * *

"Ruby? This is some weird dream. Yea this isn't real because..." Qrow said, backing up and considering shutting the door.

"What do you mean this isn't real? And when did you, you know, farm!?" Ruby asked, shoving her way into the house.

"My God, your real..." He said, walking into a nearby room and motioning for them to follow.

"Whats going on Uncle Qrow? We need your help, where's your gear?" Ruby asked, close behind him.

"Gear? What gear? Ruby your supposed to be dead!" He yelled, falling back roughly into a chair.

"D-dead?" Ruby mumbled, eyes wide.

"Excuse me, mister Qrow." Weiss said, setting on a couch across from him, "What do you mean by she's supposed to be dead?"

"You tell me snow angel, we buried you both side by side this morning." Qrow said, looking down at his feet.

"I see. I know what this is." Sapphire said, walking over to Qrow and placing a hand on his head. A blue light pulsed around them and Qrow looked up at her, confused.

"What was that? What did you do? What did you show me?" He demanded.

"Ruby's life. Or more accurately, this Ruby's life." She said.

"How do you know anything about Ruby's life?" Weiss asked, eyeing her.

"I touched her hand earlier, remember? That's all it took." Sapphire said.

"What are you saying? Your semblance is what, perfect recollection of memories?" Weiss asked.

"I suppose you could say that. I could always do it before and since I only spent a few seconds in your world I doubt I have a semblance." She said.

"Uncle Qrow. Where's my sister?" Ruby piped up from the corner of the room.

"Yang went to the bar in town, I sent Blake to look after her." He said.

"Which way is town?" Ruby asked.

"North. I can drive you. I know what your thinking." He said, getting up.

The drive was short, and nobody talked on the way. As Qrow maneuvered through town, Ruby wondered what she could do to get back to her world. The truck stuttered to a stop and Ruby looked up to see a bar styled after an old style tavern in front of her. The girls got out and Qrow stayed to wait in the truck. As they neared the bar, Sapphire stopped and stared up at the sign over head.

"Coming Sapphire?" Ruby called by the door.

"Uh... Yeah coming!" Sapphire yelled back, jogging up to the door as the three girls entered the bar, The Blasted Barrel.

* * *

"The mystery warrior has only one match left! Can she survive? Will she WIN HER FREEDOM!?" The voice yelled over the speakers.

Yang knelt in the pit, out of breath and void of all emotions.

'I've sacrificed everything that makes me human just to win this stupid game of theirs.' She thought.

"Her final opponent approaches! Ladies and gentlemen, the impaling warrior that has been slaughtering the solo arena all day, THE SILENT LANCER!" The crowd roared as the gate opened and a familiar purple-clad warrior walked into the arena.

Yang Xiao Long stared open mouthed at her last foe. Regalia Obsidi stood across the pit from her, an equally shocked expression on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the final match commence!" The voice boomed as a horn sounded in the distance and Yang engaged her gauntlets.

"This is for Blake. Forgive me."

* * *

Wrath stood outside a small house outside of the nearby village that Esmerelda and himself had landed in. After effortlessly destroying the town market, Esmerelda was no longer welcome inside the walls. So instead, he sought help for her elsewhere, and was lucky to find a priest wandering the paths outside the walls. The door to the little house opened and the man wandered outside towards Wrath, motioning him to follow.

"Well?" Wrath asked, matching the older man's pace.

"She'll live. Judging from your looks you aren't from around here." The man said.

"Technically I'm not from around anywhere anymore." Wrath said, "... and where exactly is 'here' anyways?"

"Even if you hailed from any neighboring castles you wouldn't know of this place. We're a small settlement not too far north of Castle Velath." He said.

"What!? Velath?" Wrath asked, shocked.

"Why, yes, have you been there?" The priest asked.

"Of course I have. Last time I was there I was sent to help suck out a portal's energy so it would stop draining the life of everything around the square." He said.

"Young man that's impossible. That event occurred over five hundred years ago. They talk of it in old lectures to frighten students into doing their work properly. 'A purple portal will pop up and eat you whole if you don't get that work done'!" The man said.

"Five hundred years huh. Time sure does fly doesn't it?" Wrath said, walking back to the priest's small house.

* * *

The inside of the bar reeked horribly of cigarette smoke and bad decisions. The three girls realized their mistake when they entered the bar and everyone stopped to look at them.

"Oh my. We stand out quite badly don't we?" Sapphire said, receiving nods from the other two girls.

Ruby walked forward and pushed her way through the people, searching for her sister. A tall, muscular man stepped in front of her as she made her way through the crowd, and the other two girls hadn't caught up to her yet. The man grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her off towards the back of the bar.

"How bout you come sit at our table, huh little thing?" The man said, dragging her along.

"Hey let go! Let go!" Ruby yelled, punching at his hand with her free hand.

The man laughed at her, but stopped when a figure stepping out in front of him.

"Hey, move it blondie before I gotta hurt ya." The man said, reaching out to shove the woman aside.

The girl, however, grabbed his hand and twisted it to the side, forcing him to cry out in pain.

"Let her go." Her voice was dark and firm.

"Alright, alright if you want her you can have her. Wasn't that pretty anyways." He muttered, letting go of Ruby's arm and stalking back to his table.

"Ruby!" Weiss' voice came over the sounds of the drunken patrons, and the heiress stormed through a group of men with Sapphire following close behind.

"Where did you go? You can't run off like that!" Weiss scolded her, looking her over.

Sapphire coughed, gaining their attention, and pointed towards the blonde girl.

Yang Xiao Long stood in front of them with Blake Belladonna behind her, and they both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Your dead." Yang said.

"I'm here, the Ruby that lived in this world died and I'm so sorry, but I am real!" Ruby said.

"What do you mean Ruby in this world? You can't be real. This is insane. What are you even wearing?" Yang asked, confused, a new onslaught of tears down her face.

"Yang... I am Ruby." Ruby said, reaching out for her sister's hands, but Yang pulled back.

"I have a solution." Sapphire called from behind Ruby, walking forward and placing a hand on the reluctant blonde's head. A blue light surrounded the group and Sapphire backed up, letting the light dim. The people of the bar didn't seem to notice.

"Ruby..." Yang embraced Ruby roughly in a crushing bear hug.

"Blake it's Ruby! It's my little sister!" Yang squealed, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go before we have to bury that Ruby, too." Blake said.

Yang, releasing Ruby, looked at the others before resting her eyes on Weiss. She made to run and crush the heiress as well, but an icy glyph held her in place, confusing Yang.

"What is that?" Blake asked, stepping back from the girls.

"In our world its called a semblance. In your world I guess it would be equal to some kind of fantasy magic." Weiss said, releasing her glyph.

"Can we go somewhere private? Uncle Qrow is waiting outside." Ruby said, motioning to leave.

* * *

Yang ejected both gauntlets and loaded for the last time. Regalia had been relentless, and they both had something to live for. The fight had been dragging on, neither giving in, and the crowds were going nuts for them. Yang cocked her arm back and sent a blast barreling towards Regalia, who brought her shield up and absorbed it. Dashing forward, her fist collided with the shield and sent Regalia back a few feet. As she went to fire another blast, Regalia held out her hand motioning for her to stop. Yang faltered and saw something at Regalia's feet. In the dirt flooring a picture had been hastily drawn, showing a stick figure impaling another through the middle. Regalia must have been drawing it as they fought and Yang wouldn't even reason with her. The purple warrior caught her eye and Yang saw her smile. She nodded and readied to throw her lance at Yang. As she launched it forward, Yang had an idea of her own. Catching the lance, she spun it around and activated the drill function before throwing it at the chains above Blake. As the lance pierced right through the rusted metal, both it and the cat faunus fell towards the pit. Yang sprinted forward and caught the unconscious Blake, and Regalia's lanced impaled into the ground near her. As the two girls assessed their situation, they both eyed the gates looking for a solution.

* * *

Wrath stood over a newly dug open grave, a little green and white coffin at the bottom. He stood alone, the wind assaulting the top of the hill as if nature itself were angry at the world. A headstone in the shape of a cross with angel's wings lay nearby, not yet planted in the ground.

Sighing, Wrath dropped his hood and stared down at the little box.

"Why'd you go an die on me?" He said, a tear rolling down his face.

"How am I supposed to redeem myself now? The others will blame me. I couldn't even protect you, how could I protect them? You were supposed to maintain order, does this look like order!?" He shouted, motioning at the raging world around him.

"And you go and die. That was selfish. Every one of us wants an out to this stupid mess, why don't we get one?" He picked up a nearby shovel and started jabbing it into the grab at the head of the grave.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down his face. He stabbed the shovel into the ground nearby and lifted the heavy cross up, settling it into the newly dug hole and setting to work filling it back in.

"You know, most people would think I'm crazy, talking to nobody. You can't hear me. Nobody can hear me. Why should I be crying over someone I don't care about!?" He shouted, shoveling dirt into the pit to cover the coffin.

"Why'd we have these stupid boxes made for us so long ago? We're immortal, we shouldn't have had these built! It tore us down, made us skeptical about our lives. It let us believe we could die. Now look what happened. Why? Why couldn't someone have found these old things and burned them. Used them. Destroyed them. ANYTHING!" He screamed, tossing the shovel aside and dropping to his knees by the grave.

"Do you remember? That stupid prophecy all those years ago. 'Anger loses Order and the world becomes colder'. That stupid line. You said not to worry about that stupid line. What if the rest comes true, too?" He said, holding his head in this hands.

"I cared. About you, about all of them. I never showed it much. I'm sorry for that. I should have opened up. This is my fault. That priest thought your wound wasn't that bad. I should have known better. Nobody in this time would know anything of medical care."

Standing, Wrath unfolded his giant shield and stood behind the mound of dirt beside the mound of dirt by the grave. Wedging the edge under the pile, he lifted and pushed towards the hole, and the dirt slowly shifted and started falling into the grave. After several shoves he managed to get most of it into the grave, and went to work patting it down with the shovel to make sure it was solid. Once finished, he took one of his claws and raked it down the side of his jacket, producing a long strip of fabric. Walking over to the cross, he tied it just below the intersection and turned away, walking off down the hill. The angelic cross stood firm, facing down the world in solid determination, one long red strip of cloth flowing in the wind, defiant, sacred.

 **A/N**

 **As always thank you for reading and if you have questions message me or leave a review, see ya next chapter!**


	11. Red Stains the Snowy One

Chapter Eleven – Red Stains the Snowy One

"... and that's our story. Now you know what's really going on." Weiss said, crossing her legs on the couch in Qrow's living room.

Yang, Blake and Qrow all stared at Weiss as if she had a few screws knocked loose. "That's quite the tall tale." Qrow commented.

"It's real Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, entwining her fingers together in her lap.

"I didn't say you were lying. Your friend here proves it all." He said, jerking a thumb towards Sapphire who was inspecting a photo on the wall to his right.

"Excuse me," Sapphire piped up at the mention of herself, "... but who are these people?"

Sighing, Qrow stood and walked over to the picture. "That is the best Agricultural Mechanics team to graduate from that crappy old school we went to. It was a long time ago." He pointed to the girl furthest left, "... that's Summer. Ruby's mother. Ruby's father is right there beside her, and the girl on his right is my sister, Raven." He said, dragging his finger from left to right, "... and that handsome devil on her right is me. Obviously." He said, dropping his hands to his side and walking back to his chair.

"I see. Would they be of any help to us here?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I haven't heard from my sister in a few years but Tai's land is south of here a few miles. Him and his wife, Summ-"

"WHAT!?"

Ruby was on him in an instant, faces mere inches apart. "You said... him and his WIFE. Not just him. My mother is... is my mother..." She trailed off, eyeing him coldly.

"What is wrong with you, of course they're both alive. Why are you freaking out?" Qrow asked.

"Sapphire, did you not show them ALL of Ruby's past?" Weiss whispered to the blue-clad girl.

"No, just what recently happened. Why? Did I forget something?"

"Well... Ruby's mother... she isn't exactly..."

"Uncle you have to take me to see them. Now." Ruby demanded, hauling Qrow out of his chair by the arm.

"Whoa, calm down I can walk on my own!" He yelled as he hurried to keep up with Ruby. The rest of the girls hurried outside to follow them. Qrow, Ruby, Weiss and Sapphire got into the truck and Yang and Blake got into the bed of the truck and the vehicle stuttered to life and scattered rocks from the gravel driveway as it shot forward.

As the truck barreled down the road, Ruby seemed to be vibrating with excitement. "Let me get this straight," Qrow said, "... your mother in your world isn't around anymore?" Ruby shook her head. "I see. Well don't go doing anything drastic, remember she just lost a daughter and seeing a child come back to life could be too shocking this soon." He said.

"Well, at least Yang isn't gone in this world." Ruby said. The truck slowed down as Qrow eyed a black mass ahead of them roaming around the side of the road. "Dumb dog probably. Can't really see it from here. Don't want it jumping out in front of the truck."

Ruby, however, could see it clearly, but before she could warn Qrow in time, the truck sped up to pass by the animal and a long arm darted out and sharp claws tore straight down the side of the truck, flattening both right tires. The truck rocked back and forth before spinning out and flipping over and throwing Yang and Blake out of the back before rolling a few times and coming to a rest upside down.

The black figure moved out into the open more and stood to its full height. The old alpha beowolf stalked towards the overturned truck sniffing at the air. The driver door busted open and Qrow crawled out, blood running down from a cut on his forehead. He stood and looked over to the beowolf that was staring at the truck as if it were about to get a meal. Stepping out in front of the truck, Qrow picked up a little red rectangle on the ground. Keeping his eyes on the beowolf, he fiddled with the object before finding the release and it expanded into a full size scythe. Crescent Rose's blade gleamed in the sunlight.

The alpha tilted it's head and took a charging stance, emotionless eyes set on the man with the scythe in front of it. Qrow took an odd stance holding the scythe out in front of him like it were some large baseball bat. The beowolf dashed forward, claws out and aimed for Qrow's neck. Qrow stepped forward and then sidestepped to the left, bringing the scythe around horizontally like someone would if they were batting. The blade flicked forward and the man and beowulf stood back to back. A sickening noise followed and the top half of the beowolf fell away from the bottom, cut at the waist. Qrow sighed, relieved.

Shattering came from behind him as Weiss kicked out her window and crawled out of the overturned vehicle. Eyeing Qrow with a look of confusion, she stood and drew her rapier, wandering off to make sure that the rest of the pack hadn't come through to this world with their alpha. Qrow crouched beside the passenger door thinking of how to open it when Yang walked out onto the road with an unconscious Blake in her arms. Qrow glanced at her before turning back and swiping the scythe at where the lock would be engaged. Much to his surprise, it sliced right through the metal and the door shuddered slightly. Popping it open, he unfastened the knocked out red-clad girl and laid her down right in the grass to the side of the truck.

"We're safe. If there had been any other Grimm near us you guys would have drawn them through fear." Weiss said, quickly walking over to inspect Ruby.

"Uh, but I'm not afraid." Yang said, and Qrow nodded his agreement.

"Well, then we're just lucky. If those two wake up they may panic. That could cause problems." Weiss said, nodding down at Ruby as she checked over her.

"Anything wrong with her?" Qrow asked.

"She's bleeding quite badly from a stomach wound, but it isn't something we could treat right here, we have nothing for supplies. Pulling out this glass would cause her more pain and worsen the situation if it were done incorrectly." Weiss said.

The other back window shattered then, and a bloody Sapphire drug herself out of the truck across the broken glass, emotionless eyes looking at nothing in particular.

"Why couldn't you just unlock and open the door?" Qrow asked, rushing to help her.

"You'd be surprised at how complicated a button lock and door handle look when your disoriented." Weiss said, standing. "Which way to Taiyang's?" She asked.

"Down the road, should be able to see it." Qrow said, pointing off down the road.

"Lets go then." Weiss said, lifting Ruby bridal style, red flowing down the front of her jacket. Qrow lifted Sapphire and Yang continued carrying Blake over her shoulder.

As they followed the road they saw a small farmhouse off in the trees and turned down that road, watching out for any stray Grimm that could still be around. Getting closer, they noticed movement off near a parked ATV and as Qrow was about to call out, a dark red-headed girl poked her head up over the ATV and looked at them.

Qrow sighed, relaxing. "Come out, Rowena." He said.

"Rowena?" Weiss asked as the young girl who identically matched Ruby's looks stepped out from behind the little vehicle. "Oh my Dust, she is so tiny. She looks just like Ruby." Weiss said in awe.

"Probably because she's Ruby's younger sister." Qrow said.

The little girl eyed Ruby's motionless figure before turning and running towards the house, darting quickly inside. "I'm going to assume she's getting Tai or Summer." Qrow said. He was answered by a lighthearted laugh and the front door busted open to reveal a muscular blonde man who had just caught sight of the group in front of him, and he looked completely shocked and confused.

"Qrow? What's going on here?" He asked, hurrying down to take the bloodied girl out of Qrow's arms.

"Tai, just get Summer to help her." Qrow replied.

"I can't, she went out to check fields, hasn't gotten back yet." He said.

"Those things could still be out there! I'll be back. I'm going to go get her." Qrow said, rushing off towards the nearby fields with the folded Crescent Rose.

"What things?" Tai said, turning to Yang who shrugged. Sighing, Taiyang led them into the house where he set Sapphire's limp form down on a reclining chair.

Hearing a noise behind him, Tai turned to see the white haired heiress laying the little red figure down on a nearby couch. Tai approached the two slowly, and Weiss noticed. She backed away from Ruby and let Tai decide what he was going to do.

Taiyang looked between Weiss and Ruby, pale as if seeing ghosts. Which for him was almost true. Weiss gave a small smile, lifting her hand to wave slightly, but before she could react the man had her crushed in a monstrous bear hug. "I don't care if your real or not. This is something I wish I could've done before I lost them." He said, a big smile spread across his face.

"Mmmph, ah!" Weiss groaned, gasping for air, "Stop... 'M real..." She managed to say. Taiyang released her and held her out at arm's length.

"We're not from here, but we're still the same people." Weiss gasped out, steadying herself on the couch's armrest.

"Funny," He commented, looking her over, "... almost looks like your wearing the wedding dress Weiss picked out a while back, only with less... red." He said.

"W-wedding dress? This is a specialized, fitted combat skirt!" Weiss said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but the dress was obviously longer it just looked exactly like what you have on." He said.

"Who would I even have been getting married to?" Weiss asked.

"My little Ruby, of course." He said, observing Weiss immediate blush. "You know maybe we can continue the marriage. At least I'd get to see my little flower grown up."

Weiss looked up at him, eyes hopeful that he was serious. "Ask Ruby when she comes around, and your welcome to anything in the house. Our home is your home." He said, giving one last smile to the heiress before walking to Yang and Blake on the other side of the room.

* * *

Qrow was running quickly and silently through the fields, having spotted a small beowolf that seemed to not notice him as it looked to be busy tracking something. After following it for some time he found that it had in fact been going to Summer, who had her back turned to them as she was swiping an old wooden scythe through tall weeds, effortlessly cutting them down faster than any machine.

The little beowolf had grouped up with several other of the same size and they all eyed the girl. Qrow readied the red scythe in his hands and edged forward. The beowolves jump into the cleared area behind Sumner, frightening her as she spun around with the scythe in both hands. Qrow sprinted forward and stood between her and the pack, startling Summer even further. She stuttered something that was indecipherable, and the beowolves lunged for Qrow. A flash of the red weapon cut down the front two before they could react, but a third one had been right behind them and Qrow couldn't bring the scythe back around in time to block the attack. The wooden scythe blade whirled around into Qrow's field of view and stabbed harshly into the side of the beowolf, knocking it off course. Summer, recovered, stood pale and ready to help if she could.

Qrow angled Crescent Rose, ready to cut through the remaining five beowolves, Summer tense behind him. As the beowolves all rushed forward Qrow made quick work of the three in front, and sighed in relief as the last two fell to Summer's scythe. Grabbing Summer by the arm, they made their way off in the direction of the house.

 **A/N**

 **The story is going to focus a little more on Ruby and Weiss' situation first before moving on, but that doesn't mean the others aren't gonna get book time either. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always thank you for taking the time to read it and there may or may not be a rewritten first chapter to better introduce the story seeing as people are getting distracted by the first chapter and never making it past that, even though it was clearly labeled as an intro just to get people's thoughts. See ya next chapter!**


	12. Cold Summer Evening

**A/N**

 **Rewrote Chapter One to better interlace with the story.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Twelve!**

Chapter Twelve - Cold Summer Evening

"... and we have reason to believe that you could be involved. Miss Obsidi, are you listening?"

Augoldra's attention quickly snapped back to Proffesor Ozpin, her mouth open to talk but unable to think of how to respond.

"I will take that as a no. Augoldra... where are they?" Ozpin said, sighing.

"I told you before, I really don't know. I need to find them just like you do." Augoldra said, growing annoyed that she hasn't been allowed to go search for her sisters.

"Look," Ozpin said, lacing his fingers together on his desk,"its important that I get my students back. I also understand that its important you get your family back. Here's the deal I can give you. Temporary Full-fledged Huntress status. Your a smart girl when your calm. Stay calm. You have access to resources that most people can't even dream of. Find these missing girls." He said, motioning for her to leave.

"Thank you sir." Augoldra said. 'About time.'

As the young warrior walked out into the halls of Beacon, she could only wonder where she would even begin looking.

* * *

Qrow and Summer walked into the house through the front door, stowing the scythes in a small closet by the door that was easy to get back into in case they needed it. As Qrow followed Summer into the living room, he had to stop himself from knocking her over as she had frozen in the doorway. Qrow understood, looking past her, he saw what had her attention. Ruby Rose was laying on the couch, awake, her face showing clear signs of pain. A shard of glass was visibly stuck in her stomach on the right side, although the blood had stopped pouring out around it. She had a blue blanket over her legs up to her waist, but it was stained crimson along the top. Ruby's silver eyes looked duller than normal, and her slight movements were emotionless like she wasn't actually herself. Sitting in front of Ruby was Weiss, her clothes a mixture of white and red from Ruby's wound. The heiress looked exhausted, but she held a forced smile for the young girl bobbing in her lap. Rowena wasn't informed of Ruby's actual situation yet, therefore she didn't know that her real sister passed away. The redheaded girl smiled brightly at Weiss, mouthing soundless words. The heiress forced herself to not show confusion though, she assumed it would be explained by one of the girl's parents soon.

Summer cautiously stepped into the room, warily eyeing Sapphire's sleeping form as she passed by, edging her way towards Ruby. Weiss moved her chair, taking Rowena off to the side so they wouldn't be in the way. Summer looked Ruby over, assessing the girl's situation and determining if what she saw in front of her was real or a dream. Taiyang and Qrow watched silently from behind Summer, unsure of the woman's next move. Yang and Blake, both having made full recoveries from their minor injuries, entered into the room to see why the house had quieted down. Summer reached out and touched the base of the glass, forcing what warm liquid left to cling to her fingers. Eyes wide, she pulled a small rag from her overall's front pocket and gripped the glass with her already bloody hand. She looked into Ruby's emotionless silver eyes and made her decision.

"Tai, sweetheart, I'll need a towel." She said, the blonde man nodding from behind her and rushing to the bathroom to find one. "Qrow, grab her arms. When I pull this out, she'll be fully aware. Don't let her hurt herself." Qrow walked behind the couch and found a position to better hold Ruby down. "Yang, Blake." She said, gaining the bumblebee duo's attention. "There should be a needle in the kitchen somewhere, string fishing wire through it and bring it here. You don't have to rush. Find something with a high alcohol content as well. She'll need it." Summer said, hearing the two rush off with their orders to fulfill.

"Ready Qrow?" She asked, receiving a slight nod. "Three... Two... One!" She said, quickly pulling the shard straight out of the wound. Ruby's eyes widened, a harsh scream of pain and fear piercing the air. Summer quickly pressed her rag onto the wound, and Qrow held the spastic girl in place as she screamed and attempted to harm anything in reach. Taiyang quickly took Summer's place, pressing a big towel onto the wound. Yang came rushing into the room, a needle with wire tied through it in her hands. Summer worked quickly, having Taiyang raised the towel only in the place she was currently stitching as she made her way up the bloody gash, lacing the wire expertly into place. Once the wound was mostly sealed, Taiyang pressed the towel lightly to it to soak any remaining blood up. Summer sighed, relieved. "So she is real." She muttered to herself. Ruby seemed to have yelled herself into silence, resorting to whimpers and shudders. Qrow let her go, walking back around the couch as Ruby lowered her head to the couch armrest.

"She was in some form of traumatic shock." Summer finally said, breaking the silence. Blake came rushing into the room with an old, dusty bottle of rum that must have come from the family's cooler in the basement, where they kept most of their alcohol at a chilled, but not too cold, temperature. Summer placed the alcohol on the table beside the couch, and turned her attention to the girl in the reclining chair, her blue robes stained a harsh crimson color in patches all around. After a quick observation she was happy to state that the girl had sustained nothing more than some rough cuts and bruises, and she must mostly just be tired. Weiss nodded, after all, the girl had been stuck dust knows where for however long the sisters had been forced to live in alternate dimensions. Weiss made Rowena sit quietly in the chair before she made her way around the house, using her rapier to draw the symbols Esmerelda had used on Augoldra's bed. If she remembered correctly, the runes made them safe somehow. Once a basic perimeter had been formed, Weiss reached out with her aura and activated each one, feeling the slight drain on her power. She knew she'd have to learn to keep up her energy, so better to do it now than never, especially if it protects them.

Walking back towards Ruby, Summer seemed reluctant to get very close now that she knew her daughter was sitting in the same room and she wasn't dreaming. She pulled the chair Rowena was on to the front of the couch and sat the little girl on her lap. Summer couldn't help but wonder why her dear Ruby had been covered in blood to begin with, or the origin of their strange clothes. Weiss was nearby, an anxious look on her face. The heiress decided to make her move, swiftly moving beside Summer and dropping to the floor, criss-cross style as she sat. Summer looked down at the girl in white, taking in the blood stains and cuts that hadn't been treated. Weiss avoided eye contact, unsure of what to do.

"I... I have a few questions." Weiss said quietly, looking at Ruby's form.

"I do too." Summer said, letting Rowena sit in the chair on her own as she took a place on the floor beside Weiss.

"Y-you don't need to make yourself uncomfortable, Missus Rose." Weiss said, refusing to look her in the eyes.

Summer seemed amused by the young girl's actions. Reaching over, she took Weiss' chin in her hand and drug her face around to look at her. "Summer is fine." Summer said, using her free hand to brush hair out of the heiress' face.

"Uh, yes m-ma'am... I mean Summer." Weiss said, a tear forming at the corner of her scarred eye.

"Your scared... aren't you?" Summer asked, looking into Weiss' icy blue eyes.

The young girl nodded slightly, feeling her tears begin to form rapidly. Summer shushed her and pulled the white haired girl into her arms, feeling the girl shudder with her breathing as she let loose her pent up emotions. Rowena sat, observing, unsure of what her mother was doing, but deciding to try and help as well. The little girl wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist from the side, nuzzling her head against her. The heiress was attacked by new waves of tears for a few minutes before finally calming down, separating from Summer but not having the heart to push the little girl away. As they all sat up, Summer looked around the room and was shocked when she turned her head towards the couch and found herself face to face with aware, silver eyes. No words coming to her, she sat there mouth agape as Ruby Rose stared at her before backing up and looking at the rest of her mother. Snapping out of her trance, Summer quickly got up and grabbed the rum bottle, thrusting it forward for Ruby.

"Drink it, you'll feel better with dull senses." Summer said.

Ruby nodded, the large bottle unfamiliar in her hands as she took it. Sitting back down properly, Ruby relaxed and slowly sipped on the contents of the bottle. Rowena came bouncing up to Ruby, excitement visible throughout her body. The little girl startled Ruby as she jumped up onto the couch and laid her head in the older girl's lap, humming softly. Ruby gave Weiss a confused look, which she returned before mouthing the words 'your sister'. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked down at the girl who looked just like she had when she was younger. Sunmer watched the exchange between the two, but before she could say anything Taiyang was dragging her into the kitchen away from everyone.

"Tai?" She asked, confused by his sudden actions.

"How do I say this..." He said, rubbing his scruffy chin. "...ah! That's not our Ruby." He said, smiling triumphantly.

Summer blinked, attempting to say something but choking on her words. Clearing her throat, she sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Then who is she?" Summer asked.

"Well, they're both Ruby and Weiss. Just not our Ruby and Weiss. Its hard to explain, I wish that blue girl would wake up. She could show you." Taiyang said.

"Tai... I haven't told them yet." Summer said, guilt in her voice.

"What? Told them what?" He asked, eyeing her cautiously.

"I lied to them. I have no idea if she'll ever wake up. She's in some kind of deep hypnotic sleep, like she's hibernating from danger." Summer said.

Taiyang fought with the conflict rising in his mind as he processed what she said. "If we don't tell them, it could end badly." He said.

"I know. I'll fix it." Sumner replied, walking back towards the living room. As she walked past Sapphire's chair, she took one last long look over her. Summer took the girl and turned her over, spotting something she had missed before.

"Weiss. Come here please." Summer said, watching the heiress walk over to her.

"Whats that?" Summer asked, pointing towards a symbol in the shape of a teardrop pierced by a sword on the back of Sapphire's neck. The teardrop was a sky blue color, the sword a beautiful vibrant green. Reaching out, Summer lightly brushed her fingers against the marks. Sapphire bolted upright, screaming at the top of her lungs, forcing everyone to cover their ears or risk damage to themselves. As her screams died down quickly, the girl looked around the room and realized she was safe.

"Sapphire, what the hell was that!?" Weiss asked loudly, her ears readjusting to noise around her.

"I.. I d-don't know." She stuttered out, her cool voice replaced by panic and confusion.

"Sapphire, dear, I'm gonna need you to calm down." Summer said, shushing the girl as she looked her over quickly. "It's like you were never hurt..." Summer said quietly, her search complete. Sapphire eyed her cautiously before quickly reaching out and touching her hand to Summer's head, releasing the memories she had shared with everyone else to her as well. Summer gasped, hand over her mouth at the odd sensation of watching someone else's life be committed to your memory. Sunmer nodded, understanding now as to where they were all from.

"Sapphire... what is the mark on your neck?" Summer asked quietly. The girl in blue paled immensely at the question, slowly beginning to shake. "Calm down hun, take your time and tell us." Summer said.

"It's v-visible?" Sapphire asked, receiving nods in reply. "What c-color is the sword?" She asked.

"Green." Summer said, quickly patting the girl on the back as she choked herself slightly.

"No. No no no. It has to be wrong." Sapphire mumbled, her eyes staring forward without emotion. "It can't be working right now, maybe it's messed up from being here." She said.

"What does it mean? You already know what it looks like without seeing it, what is it?" Weiss asked.

"It's... 'When the sword impales the tear, the living learn to cry then, but without the life around them, they all learn to frown again'." She said, her voice changing slightly as she recited the old saying she knew.

"I don't do riddles hun, just say what it means." Summer said.

"Any sword that pierces the tear represents someone from my guard being dead." Sapphire said.

"But who would it be then?" Weiss asked.

"Green, right? Esmerelda p-passed." Sapphire said, tearing up.

"What? But Esmerelda was so... strong." Weiss said, not believing what she's hearing.

"We can still die, we aren't invulnerable, just can't age." Sapphire said.

Weiss nodded, stepping away from the girl. A crash sounded in a room in the back of the house and Weiss felt her aura drain some as the mark she had placed was put under stress. Rushing towards the noise, Weiss stared into the eyes, or more correctly multiple eyes, of a Deathstalker that was swiping at the side of the house. Weiss released her hold on her runes and readied her weapon, Qrow behind her unsure what to do. "Run! Get everyone out and go into town!" Weiss yelled back to him as she placed glyphs around her to block the Deathstalker's attacks.

"What about you!?" Qrow yelled at her.

"Stop wasting time! Get Ruby and Sapphire out, they can't protect themselves!" Weiss yelled, using a glyph to propel herself through the broken window to the outside world. Sighing Qrow quickly ran into the living room to gather the rest of the people in the house and prepare to leave.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was exhausted as she made her way through the disgusting tunnels underneath the arenas she was forced to fight in. Blake dangled limply in her arms and Regalia raced ahead of her to clear away any danger. As Yang caught up, she noticed Regalia had stopped and was looking into a room off to the side. Peering around her, Yang saw the familiar glow of a purple portal. Regalia grabbed her by the hand and rushed forward, leaping into the portal with Yang and Blake.

 **A/N**

 **As always thank you for reading and thanks to those who follow or favorite. See ya next chapte** r **!**


	13. Return Trip

**A/N**

 **It isn't as long as the others have been, sorry for that, but the story still progresses as it should!**

 **Enjoy Chapter Thirteen!**

Chapter Thirteen – Return Trip

Weiss Schnee had the feeling that she was in over her head. The Deathstalker refused to die. She felt like she wasn't even scratching it as she continued to slash at its hard plates. She was spending a lot of her energy on defense as well, so she wasn't even able to strike at full power. As she was pushed back again the last of her energy was spent on mitigating the damage and pain. The heiress collapsed to her knees, looking up at the sharp yellow stinger than was angled at her chest. The Deathstalker lunged forward with its tail and Weiss threw herself flat against the ground, the stinger trying to redirect but only managing to pierce her shoulder causing a minor, but deep, wound. Crying out in pain, Weiss is lifted a short distance off the ground as the scorpion Grimm freed its stinger from her body. Weiss braced herself as the scorpion prepared to deliver the killing blow, closing her eyes.

... but it never came.

Weiss cracked open an eye and saw the point of the stinger not far from her head. Opening her other eye, she turned towards the Grimm and watched as its whole body shuddered before a gross spray of thick black liquid erupted from most of its joints, and the Deathstalker collapsed to the ground. Weiss looked around, confused, before spotting three little orbs floating in the air above the dead Grimm. Turning her head she saw Qrow helping a limping Sapphire make her way over to the heiress. The blue-clad girl smiled down at Weiss before her smile dissipated and a hand shot forward, loudly connecting with the heiress' left cheek. The slap carried enough force to send the young girl face first into the ground, shock registering on her face for a split second before contact.

Sapphire stood over the ice queen, having shrugged off Qrow's support. She radiated a rage that could have rivaled the blonde brawler of their group. Her voice was dangerously calm when she spoke, daring someone to interrupt her.

"You know, Ruby overheard your conversation with Taiyang, about marriage." She said, Weiss' eyes widening slightly at the statement. "She asked me to help bring you back. She wants it to happen. Do you know what I found when I got here?" She asked, Weiss shaking her head in response.

"A coward." Sapphire said, kneeling slowly to be at eye level with the heiress. "You gave up. You accepted death. You had no strength left and you put your life in the hands of fate. What kind of life partner would you make if you develop a tendency to quit?" She said, lifting Weiss head up by the chin to look her in the eyes. "If I had brought back a lifeless body, how would she have felt? She expected you to have already killed it. I was just supposed to retrieve you. She has insanely high expectations for you." The black and blue haired girl helped Weiss to her feet, swaying slightly and leaning against the heiress.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said quietly. Sapphire simply nodded, accepting Qrow's help again as the three walked back towards the house from where Weiss had drawn the Grimm away to.

"Let's not say any of this happened." Sapphire said.

* * *

Blake pried her eyes open, seeing only yellow in her vision. Trying to stand, she found herself entangled in long blonde hair, Yang's hair. Careful not to damage it, she extracted herself from the mess and surveyed their surroundings. Other than the few trees and large rocks around them, the cat faunus couldn't actually pinpoint any known location to her. Yang started to wake from the sleep she'd entered and yawned, stretching lazily. Catching movement near them, Blake spotted the purple armored girl, Regalia, sitting against a tree, still asleep. Blake leaned down to see if Yang had any injuries and couldn't help but smell the faint scent of iron on her clothing that brought a disgusted look to her face. Blake looked down at herself to confirm whether or not she had been the one bleeding all over her, and came to the conclusion that she most certainly did not have any visible damage.

Yang opened her eyes, meeting the amber eyes in front of her with slight surprise. Bolting up, the blonde grabbed Blake by the shoulders and spun her, looking over her entirety before calming down. The girl in black smiled softly to the the brawler before standing and walking around, stretching her legs and waking her body properly.

"Yang," Blake said, yawning, "... do you know where we are?" Receiving a shake of the head from the blonde.

Clanking from nearby alerted the girls of Regalia's waking. The armored girl stood and looked around, eyes wide as she looked over everything multiple times. As she collected her emotions, Regalia swiftly took the two girls by the hands and drug them off through the trees.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled, waving to the heiress, her face showing relief.

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss asked, closing the distance and wrapping the red-clad girl in a tight hug, nearly pulling her out of Summer's SUV. As the girls all climbed into the back seats of the SUV, which conveniently seated eight people, Qrow and Taiyang in front with Tai driving. Ruby, Weiss and Summer sat in the middle and Blake, Yang and Sapphire took the back seat. The SUV started, rolling quickly out of the driveway as they left the little farmhouse. After a mile or so, Summer began growing frantic, looking throughout the vehicle for something. Taiyang and Qrow took notice to it, but the girls did not.

"Hun," Taiyang started, eyeing the rear view mirror, "... what are you doing?" He said.

"Rowena didn't get in with us, I didn't see her!" Summer yelled, tearing up. "We have to go back!"

Qrow turned and grinned at the worried mother, a small red haired head bobbing over to look at the woman. Summer sighed in relief, slouching back into the seat, until a body fell into her lap. Shocked, she pushed Weiss back up and looked at her, only to find her fast asleep with pain etched on her face. Sapphire leaned forward and touched the heiress, nodding after a second.

"She has Deathstalker poison in her system." Sapphire confirmed, worriedly looking at the girl from the back seat. "We need to get back to our world to treat her. If we don't, she'll die here."

Sapphire stared out the window for a while as they drove towards the nearest city, hoping to find a safer place than out in the middle of nowhere. As the SUV glided along the road, Sapphire perked up and squinted off into the distance. Ordering Taiyang to pull off at the next side road on their left, Sapphire began drawing a teardrop rune on everyone's clothes in the vehicle. She explained that it carried protection for as long as she had the energy to maintain them. As they pulled forward the road eventually disappeared, but Sapphire gave the order to continue on. After some time and some tree dodging, they entered a clearing with an old abandoned barn. Stopping nearby, Sapphire got out and threw her orbs up into the air, and the objects formed a triangle around the building. They connected to each other with a crystal clear stream of water and the liquid cascaded downwards until the entire barn was surrounded by a triangular water wall. The water eventually reached the old wood building and began dissolving it, the water eating away at the walls and collapsing the roof. It didn't take long for the building to be completely consumed, and where it stood before had been replaced by a purple portal that glowed faintly. Sapphire drew her water back in and caught her orbs, seeming to be properly rejuvenated.

"Why didn't we just walk in?" Ruby asked, confused at the girl's actions.

"I needed energy to control the portal. I deconstructed the old dead wood and returned it to nature, consuming the excess energy for myself." Sapphire explained. "If that water had touched you, it would have been nothing more than the best shower you'd have ever had."

Ruby looked disappointed in that missed opportunity, but nodded anyways. "So you can send us back? To the right time?" Ruby asked.

"I think so." Sapphire replied, standing close to the portal with her hands outstretched to it, nodding for Ruby to go through.

As the red-clad girl carefully entered the portal with Weiss in her arms, being sure to not over-exert herself, Sapphire hesitated.

"I'm sorry Ruby." She whispered, waving her hand at the portal. It rippled slightly and Sapphire instructed Ruby's alternate family to stay in the city for a few days so if any Grimm remained the creatures would have time to leave as well. The Spirit of Purity jumped through the portal, closing it behind her.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you as always for reading this story, and thanks to those who follow or favorite! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it left some things up in the air to think about concerning the next bit that'll be coming up. See ya next chapter!**


	14. Impurity

Chapter Fourteen - Impurity

Ruby Rose fell flat on her face and felt the weight of her partner crash against her back. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten into her current position, but she made sure to carefully move Weiss before looking around. Without warning, though, a small mass came barreling through the portal and collided with Ruby, sending her sprawling to the ground with it. Recovering quickly, she slid out from under the little thing and drew Crescent Rose, only to be shocked entirely at what she saw. Rowena Rose laid on her back in front of Ruby, her small hands clasped together and a bright smile on her face. The little girl's stunningly silver eyes helped further her resemblance to Ruby. The child wore a white dress with black and red polka dots and had no shoes on, seeming to have either lost them in the portal or possibly never having them on to begin with, Ruby couldn't remember. Rowena popped up and sprung forward, hugging Ruby tightly. A noise behind Ruby got her attention as she struggled to see it with the child latched onto her, only to watch as the portal shuddered and closed.

Ruby sighed, unsure now what to do with her alternative younger sister now that she couldn't send the child back home. She gripped the little girl's hand and walked to Weiss, lifting the heiress up on her shoulder and walking off through the trees in hopes of finding a familiar landmark. As she wandered, a light shown above her briefly before a small, charred silver orb landed in front of her. Setting Weiss down and having Rowena sit near her, she went and picked it up. Her vision blurred and what she saw wasn't her own anymore.

* * *

Sapphire's trip through the portal was short, landing herself near a large stone castle that carried a dark, treacherous feel to it. She tapped the back of her neck and then placed the same hand's palm over the back of her left hand. The symbol on her neck phased into sight now visible on her hand, and she eyed it warily. A teardrop pierced by a green sword and cut with red claw marks.

''Wrath you fool. You should have waited, I'm here now... I guess I have to do this on my own.'' Sapphire said quietly, engulfing herself in nearby shadows and allowing her orbs to be released, watching as the little spheres soaked in the shadows as well, the dark seeming to drip off of them like a liquid, but almost like it were bottomless. Sapphire's eyes glowed an eerily bright sky blue, the only visible feature from her shadowed figure. As she walked along the path nearby, she found herself at the large gates of the fortress. Guards were shouting and rushing to the walls, pointing at her and readying bows. Sapphire's three orbs circled over her, spreading apart slowly before aligning in a triangle facing the gates. Black liquid shot out of them, like cursed magma, that melted quickly through the big doors. The guards released arrow after arrow at her, doing nothing as the arrows disintegrated before they could get within striking distance of her. Her shadowy form shook with rage never seen in her dimension before.

''Ruby Rose, you will witness the end to all of this madness.'' She said out loud, as her orbs continued to melt the entirety of the front walls and gate. Men on the walls ran, screaming as they tried to pat away the liquid flames, only to find that the more things the fire came in contact with the more it spread. Sapphire advanced slowly, stepping to and through the gate to survey the opening courtyard. It was overflowing with armed soldiers and they all grouped to charge the girl. Her orbs circled around her waist, the shadows seeping out of them to the ground around her, but unharming to herself.

"There is nothing pure about this. The only thing pure in life is death, and I've come to deliver." Her voice rang out over the castle for all to hear. "You have made a mistake in continuing this method of obtaining your energy. You do not deserve to be called paladins. Die."

Raising her hands, the black liquid shot out in front of her, scorching all the soldiers in her immediate area. Screams of agony sounded as she continued her assault, slaughtering every nearby group of paladins. "Bring me the leader! Where IS the grandmaster? Is he afraid of me? He SHOULD be!" She screamed, tearing apart the courtyard brick by brick as her orbs lashed out around her, becoming blunt and destructive weapons. The doors to the large cathedral-like building in the center opened, drawing her attention. An older man with grayed hair and a chest length beard stepped out, clad in heavy gold and white plated armor. He hefted a large two handed hammer to his shoulder with one hand, donning a tower shield in his other. He was without a helm, his hair falling over his face slightly as his cold red eyes fell on Sapphire.

"Mistress Purity, what is the meaning of this!?" He shouted, wary of the raging young girl.

"You will stop this portal nonsense! You have leaked so much out of our world! There are too many mistakes to fix, you have nearly doomed the world of Remnant entirely and the people there are still unaware of the dangers in their world! You've damaged countless other worlds, countless dimensions, countless LIVES!" She screamed, lashing out at him with an orb, the old man blocking it with his shield.

"This... this is a cleansing!" Sapphire screamed in rage, her shadowed covering distorting as she forced it outwards, allowing it to cover everything within the castle walls. The grandmaster paladin eyed the blackened arena around him that was being formed, readying himself for her attacks.

"Oh, dear, this isn't something your divine shield can block! I'm impure, I have fallen. You have forced me to do so many horrible things. You made me kill innocents with those portals. This is the end. Nothing saves you now." She said, just loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widened as he realized her intentions. Sapphire wasn't forming an arena; she was forming a blast perimeter. The grandmaster dropped his shield and hammer, shocked by her power. Sapphire smiled, tears on her face. She took her orb near her and cupped it in her hands, humming lightly.

''Goodbye dear friends.''

The world around her was slowly drawn into a bright white light as her last silver orb dropped from the sky above them and shattered into the ground, exploding.

* * *

Ruby gasped, steadying herself quickly on a nearby tree. 'What did I just see?' She looked at the sphere in her hands, turning it over. On the outside was Sapphire's mark. Faded blue teardrop, pierced by a green sword with red claw marks across it. Ruby sighed, understanding. Tucking the sphere away into her pocket, she gathered Weiss up again and took Rowena's hand. 'I'll have to think on what I've seen from the orb...' she thought. Ruby walked on in the direction she had been heading.

* * *

Regalia stood up above the old paladin's fortress, having arrived in time to witness Sapphire's devastating self detonation. Tears filled her eyes, but the lancer spotted their real target. A small purple portal pulsed faintly at the back of the now destroyed cathedral. Regalia led the two girls with her down the path to the front gate, observing the destruction released by the eldest paladin. Yang was humming behind her, and Regalia turned and eyed her coldly, forcing the blonde to falter and stop the noise.

"There's really nothing left here..." Blake said quietly, looking around the empty courtyard. Regalia motioned for them to follow her towards the little portal. Looking at it, they could see that it was just big enough for one person to slip through at a time. Regalia hefted her lance from her back, letting her shield clatter to the ground behind her. She motioned towards the portal for them to go through.

"What about you?" Yang asked, watching Regalia shake her head. "You can't leave your little sister alone in our world, Regalia." Yang said.

Regalia sighed, stepping towards them. Once she was close she swung her lance into them, launching the girls into the portal almost at the same time. She pulled her arm back and slammed the lance into the center of the portal, releasing her energy into it. The portal shuddered and exploded, sucking in everything in a small range around it. A crater was now in place of where the portal had been, nothing left but rubble. Silence fell over the now deserted castle.

* * *

Augoldra Obsidi could feel the power of a portal, but couldn't pinpoint where it was. She scolded herself for being too weak, determined to find the intruders coming through or hopefully her family and friends. She knew the source of energy was from a small forest nearby Vale, but she'd have to wander the forest until she found it. Which is exactly what she was doing.

"Hello!? Anybody out there!?" She yelled, sure to keep herself alert in case whatever was here wasn't friendly. She wandered along the paths following the feeling of someone or something's presence as best as she could. She knew some of the smaller Grimm were out here as well, but she had already cut down a pack of beowolves earlier, and hadn't seen or heard any other Grimm. Augoldra knew that whatever she was searching for was getting closer, it felt like it was right on top of her, but she didn't see anything. A cracking noise came from above her and she stepped to the side quickly as the yellow haired brawler collided with the ground where she had just been standing, followed by the cat faunus landing on the brawler as well.

"Y-yang!?" Augoldra said, quickly untangling the two. The girls seemed to be knocked out entirely, and Augoldra had no idea where they could have come from. "Come on, wake up!" She said, shaking Yang slightly before doing the same to Blake. Neither of them would wake up, so she laid them both down gently and took out the scroll Ozpin had given her. She was in the process of calling the headmaster when a rustling came from behind her, and turning around she saw the red-clad reaper stumble tiredly into view, Weiss on her shoulder and a small girl's hand in her own. Ruby collapsed to the ground, dropping the heiress roughly, Rowena quick to show worry on her face. Augoldra stood at a loss for words, and her scroll beeped.

"Hello?" Ozpin said.

"Uh oh, right. Excuse me, sir. I've found your missing team, or maybe they found me. I'm not sure right now." Augoldra said.

"We'll send an airship to you immediately; do you think your family is around there?" He asked.

"It's possible. When I get them on the ship, I'd like to continue looking around." She said.

"Very well."

Augoldra hung up; the faint sound of an airship already lifting off came to her thanks to her faunus hearing.

"Welcome home, team RWBY." She said quietly.

 **A/N**

 **If you have questions feel free to PM me or leave a review, thank you all for reading and thanks to those who follow or favorite. See ya next chapter!**


	15. Day of the Dead

**A/N**

 **I know, I know, it's not Tuesday! This chapter is done early and I'm at the computer writing things anyways so here you go.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Fifteen!**

Chapter Fifteen - Day of the Dead

'I need to stop waking up in a hospital bed.' Ruby thought to herself as light filled her vision from the lit room. She held up a hand to help block the light and to look around. The room looked similar to Beacon's infirmary, which is where she assumed she was. Her legs felt numb, but she was remembering what happened slowly. She reached for where the orb was in her pocket, but was met with the soft fabric of the gown they had changed her into. Panicking slightly, she tried getting out of bed and was met with the entangling tubes of her IVs. Crying out in pain, she ceased movement altogether to prevent further pain as the needles stuck inside her settled back to their normal position. The door to her room burst open as a nurse came hurriedly into the room, observing the reaper's odd position.

"Don't move." The nurse said, rolling her eyes with a sigh. She expertly removed the IVs and untangled Ruby, patching the young girl up and lifting her off the bed, settling the red-clad girl on crutches and stepping away to look at her.

"You won't need those long. Your just experiencing a higher state of exhaustion that most people never reach. You overexerted yourself. Honestly you could just sit for a bit and you'll be fine." The nurse said, smiling softly.

"Have you seen my partner? She needed more help than I did! She should have been wearing a white skirt and a jacket to match, uh she has white hair and cols blue eyes and I really need to-"

"Weiss is fine." A voice cut Ruby off from the doorway. Turning her head, Ruby saw Augoldra Obsidi standing there, tears in her eyes, the small orb clutched in her hands. "We need to talk."

* * *

"... and that's all I know. You know the rest since her orb showed you what happened." Ruby finished, taking a deep breath. "I didn't know those little silver balls were actually alive." Ruby said softly.

"Combined they are her soul. This orb isn't dead, therefore Sapphire can be resurrected. The only problem is that without the other two she'd only be a third of the Sapphire we knew... and there's no telling what third we'd get." Augoldra said, the little orb held up in front of her face. "These marks represent our lives. The teardrop is Sapphire, if it turns black then she's gone forever. The red claw marks are Wrath. I don't know how anything could kill him, but he's gone." She sighed, new tears beginning to form, but she wiped them away quickly. "The green sword is Esmerelda. My mark is a curved golden blade," Augoldra lifted her sleeve, displaying the golden serrated saber that she loved dearly painted on her shoulder. "... and Regalia has three marks. On her back, towards the middle of her shoulder blades. Each Regalia has one. If one were to die they would appear on the orb from left to right under the teardrop. A white shield for Regalia, a grey shield for her neutral burden, and a black shield for her chaotic mind. That means all three are still alive somewhere." Augoldra finished, taking a deep breath.

"But I thought she couldn't die?" Ruby said, confused.

Augoldra smiled, twirling the sphere in her hand. "Hey Ruby, how do you kill something that won't die?" She asked quietly. Ruby shook her head, unsure where the conversation was going. "You tear her down, piece by piece. If this symbol in the middle here is finished, if I die, Regalia becomes vulnerable. She doesn't know that. If we want to kill those other two, the bad ones... I have to die." Augoldra said, smiling at the young huntress-in-training, her sad expression visible through her fake emotions.

"Why did you hide that from her? Did you all know?" Ruby asked.

Augoldra shook her head, placing the orb in her small backpack on the ground near her. "I'm beginning to remember more now that I've been in a stable world long enough. I have a favor to ask of you Ruby." Augoldra said.

"What?"

"When the time comes, finish the job. Make it quick, too." Augoldra said, tapping her finger to her chest, just over her heart.

Shocked, Ruby didn't have time to object as her room's door burst open and the golden brawler tackled her roughly. "Ruuuuuuuuby!" Yang yelled happily. "I missed you! I was worried." She said, crushing the still recovering girl in her embrace.

"Y-yang... shhh... top..." Ruby gasped, being released by her older sister.

"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." Yang said, smiling brightly.

"Or you don't know how to control yourself sometimes." Blake's cool voice came from the doorway, the cat faunus unharmed and well. Weiss stood behind her, peering over the cat's shoulder.

A beep sounded from Augoldra's scroll, interrupting the group's reunion. Answering it, she put it on speaker so team RWBY could hear, too.

"Miss Obsidi, report?" Ozpin asked her.

"Team RWBY is fully functional and here in the room with me. They can hear you." Augoldra replied.

"Good, because we have a problem. We have reason to believe that some... residents of your own world are here." He said.

"Explain?" Augoldra said, raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"A man in black and red clothing and a... how do you put it... flaming trench coat? Anyways, he was spotted traveling outside of Atlas with two armored girls. It's something you should look into. Take team RWBY with you." Ozpin said.

Augoldra caught her breath as he explained, her fear visible on her face.

"Miss Obsidi? Do you know this man?" Ozpin asked.

"H-he... he's known as the Bloody Alchemist in our world. He's one of the most dangerous criminals we've ever imprisoned. They must have somehow got him out and even returned here. We wouldn't stand a chance." Augoldra said.

"Then I'll be dispatching team JNPR with you. Will that work? They are the only team aware of our situation." He said.

"It'll have to do... I guess." Augoldra replied, sighing. "Oh, and Professor Ozpin?"

"Please, just Ozpin." He said.

"Right. Ozpin, can you look into how to recreate the portals without causing the same event that we did in our world. I want to get my sister back." Augoldra said.

"Of course. Now move out to the location I'll be sending you. They'll be outside the city, but you can't expect any support except team RWBY and JNPR. If it comes to it, you will run. All of you will." Ozpin said, closing the call. Augoldra's scroll beeped again and she opened the coordinates, having Ruby call an airship's support to get there. The five girls made their way out to the airship docks, team JNPR already prepped and waiting.

* * *

"Do you remember the plan!?" Augoldra yelled as the back of the airship opened and the noise rushed in.

"He's likely to have one of three weapons, a spiked chain, katana, or spear! He's most likely to have the chain, which would be twelve feet long and extremely dangerous out of all of them! He's very efficient in the use of chemicals and will most likely have something of that nature hidden for battle use! If Darkreg and Neutreg engage in combat then team JNPR are to head them off and distract them until Augoldra and team RWBY deal with the Bloody Alchemist! We are under strict rules to withdraw if it gets too rough, which I doubt we'll withdraw, and if team RWBY or JNPR are to fall then first priority is to evacuate the injured!" Pyrrah spouted off without taking a breath.

Augoldra nodded, looking at the group of hunters and huntresses in training in front of her. No, that's not right. "I believe in all of you. Your no longer in training. In my eyes, you are the protectors of this world! You will pull through, and we will be victorious! There is nothing that can stop us but ourselves! It is your time now! This is your fight now!" Augoldra yelled, nodding at her own words. 'Who would have thought I'd have to lead soldiers someday...' She thought. "Move! Let's go!" She shouted, motioning for them to get off the airship as they neared the ground.

"This is exciting!" Augoldra heard the hammer-wielding girl squeal as they all darted off the airship past her, and rolled her eyes. 'A super inexperienced army.' She thought, and smiled. '... and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Ruby, calm down, I can literally feel you vibrating from over here." Blake whispered across to the little red reaper, who seemed to be on the edge of snapping with the tension between everyone. The two teams had located the Alchemist, but had no visible signs of the two Regalia.

"I don't like this." Blake heard Yang mutter beside her, just loud enough for her faunus ears to catch. She reached over and lightly gripped Yang's closed fist, feeling the brawler take a deep breath and relax.

"It'll be fine." She whispered. "Get ready, Augoldra should be advancing soon, and team JNPR will be looking out for those other two. We have one target."

The brawler nodded, turning her eyes back to the Alchemist as he walked slowly along the path, the sun out of reach of all their hiding places. The man's face was covered by an old style gas filter and mask, and he had two large bottles attached to his waist, one on each side. His long spiked chain was wrapped around his left arm up to his shoulder, not even scratching the metal plating around that arm. The rest of his outfit was just a simple trench coat covering his body and black pants with black dress shoes. His coat seemed to pulse red and orange like it was briefly smoldering, which made Yang feel even more nervous. A rustle nearby was the signal of Augoldra's advance. The girl drew her long saber in one fluid motion and darted forward, Weiss close behind her. Ruby advanced quickly, jumping up onto tree branches and gaining an aerial advantage. Yang and Blake jumped out from behind their fallen tree and sprinted onto the pathway, directly in front of the Alchemist. The man paused and looked at them, his chain curling off his arm to the ground as if it were alive. He said nothing, but his tensed pose gave away the fact that he knew they were coming. He was clearly ready.

Blake and Yang both readied their weapons, Weiss and Augoldra stood behind the man as well, rapier and saber at the ready.

The man tilted his head, the front of his mask emitting light amounts of smoke as he breathed. "Two by two they tread on my path. One in hiding, but she's fighting, too." He said, his rough voice muffled by the mask. "One by one they die at light pace." The girls tensed, waiting for the man to make a move, unsure of what he were capable of, "... one to blood, one to fire, two to cuts and the last lay dire." He said, laughing a soft but maniacal noise.

"Enough! Your insane babbling is annoying!" Augoldra yelled, dashing forward at the man. His chain whipped quickly around, catching her sword and yanking her off target, throwing her off to the side into the dirt. Blake and Weiss both ran forward at him as Yang unleashed several blasts from her gauntlets, the familiar noise of Ruby's rifle in the background. The man's chain spun around him, simultaneously blocking the bullets and the blasts seemed to dissipate entirely as he cut through them, Weiss and Blake both clashing into the chain with their blades, trying to break his defense. Augoldra recovered, standing and holding her sword to the side, taking it in a two handed grip and holding it upside-down, the blade behind her. She sprinted forward, the saber cutting directly between Weiss and Blake's assault, cutting past the chain and nicking the mans plated arm. He hissed at her and the chain re-positioned at lightning speed, hitting her in the chest, impaling her in a shallow cut before withdrawing back to the man's defense. Augoldra cried out, hitting the ground roughly. She tried getting back up, but found herself unable to move her limbs. 'The chain! Its covered in paralysis poison!' Her thoughts screamed to be heard but she couldn't do anything. 'How did it react so quickly!?'

Ruby Rose stepped out from the treeline and readied her scythe, Weiss and Blake disengaging from the chain and Yang readying her gauntlets, the four of them standing at all sides of him. Weiss and Yang jumped forward and attack from the front and back, Blake and Ruby from the left and right. The four collided against the chain with unrealistic force, but it refused to break. The deadly weapon whipped out and struck Weiss, sending her sprawling into the dirt, paralyzed. Blake faltered, guarding herself, and the chain managed to slip below her and strike at her leg, cutting it. The cat faunus fell, receiving a hard cut down her side as the man brought the chain back around and knocked her away as she was falling. Ruby and Yang clashed against the chain over and over, relentless and leaving no opening for a counter attack. Yang let loose a blast at point black, which exploded in a ball of fire around the man which in turn redirected the flames directly into Ruby, burning her harshly. The reaper cried out, lashing out blindly and the blunter end of her scythe connected with Yang's nose, throwing her to the ground. The red-clad girl collapsed, the flames extinguishing themselves slowly. The man's chain rested on the ground, dragging behind him as he walked around surveying the damage on team RWBY, not noticing Augoldra.

Augoldra had spotted Nora peering over to them and had wondered why the hammer happy girl was here, but didn't question, instead trying to get the girl to understand what she needed. Sapphire's orb lay on the ground by Augoldra's hand, and Nora saw it. 'Come on Nora, smash it! We have to take a chance here!' Augoldra screamed in her head. The orange haired girl quietly stepped out beside Augoldra, lifting the little orb. Augoldra's eyes pleaded with her, but she was unsure what the paralyzed girl wanted. So Nora did the one obvious thing she could think of. She threw the orb up in the air, gaining the man's attention, but he noticed too late. Nora's hammer connected roughly with the orb, shattering it. A bright blue light emitted around all of them, a piercing ringing noise following. Standing over Augoldra was a man in entirely white clothing, a hood over his head with his red hair spilling out of it. He smiled down at her and winked. A girl in light green and white robes stepped over Augoldra and into her view, bending down and drawing a circular symbol surrounded by dots beside her. She spoke in a light voice, void of any regrets and in its purest form.

"We're sorry Augoldra. At least we can give you a farewell now. The others can't speak, but you know they'd feel the same. That symbol will cure your paralysis soon and make you immune for a while. Sapphire is holding the Alchemist off. We're going to join her. You'll have enough time to collect yourself and finish this fight. I'm sorry hun." Esmerelda stood and drew her blades, which glowed an odd white and transparent like color. The small assassin jumped over Augoldra and Wrath followed. Augoldra tried to turn over, to see what they were doing, to tell them she'd forgiven them, to tell them anything. She could feel her control coming back, he fingers tightening into a fist. She gathered the strength to stand and picked up her blade, renewed strength within her. Nora stood beside her, but Augoldra waved her off. The young saber swinging girl took a stance against the man, none of her family in sight. The Alchemist's clothing was ripped and burned, his chemical bottles broken open and scorch marks all along the ground near him. He panted lightly, his face mask broken off. Observing his eyes, Augoldra realized he was blind. She adopted a different stance, holding the saber high above her head with the blade angled down and pointed towards him. Augoldra breathed outwards heavily, and closed her eyes. The two stood facing each other, immobile.

Augoldra sprinted forward, lunging with her sword and the Alchemist made to block. They clashed briefly and stood face to face, and the Bloody Alchemist choked, coughing up blood. Augoldra's saber pierced downwards into his chest, buried to the hilt. She opened her eyes, and sighed, before coughing up blood as well. The chain the man used as a weapon was wrapped around the base of her neck, tightening rapidly. They both stood still, dying. Nora screamed, running forward to the girl, the two fighters separating and falling opposite each other. The hammer-wielding girl lifted Augoldra up gently, the golden warrior bleeding excessively from her neck wound.

"N-nora?" Augoldra choked out, receiving a confirming noise from Nora.

"Tell t-team RWBY... I-i'm sorry. This f-fight is your o-own now. D-don't... don't-" The girl choked, running out of breath, and the gold saber on her shoulder faded. Team RWBY recovered not long after, seeing the golden robed girl's lifeless body laying near Nora. They had no words to say for her, they let her rest in silence, the sound of an airship approaching slowly filled the air. Team JNPR had experienced a brief fight with the Regalias, but the two had run away.

It was time for the hunters and huntresses to go home again.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it in some way. I may not be very good at this, but as long as I enjoy it I don't really care too much, I'll get better over time.**


	16. Beneath the Shade of the Rowan Tree

**A/N**

 **Yes it's been a while, yes I missed a Friday upload, and may miss more, I'm getting less and less time to write right now so I may switch to uploading on just Tuesday for a bit, sorry. Anyways lets start the next series of events!**

Arc II

Chapter Sixteen - Beneath the Shade of the Rowan Tree

Ruby Rose was sitting on the bench in Beacon's courtyard that she had sat on the night the Obsidi family had entered her world. She was staring up at the stars, her scroll beeping lightly from inside her pocket every so often as she received another message that she neglected to check. The wind made her cloak curl around her and whip about beside her. Ruby's eyes were mostly emotionless, small tears forming in the corners. She took slow, deep breaths and seemed to be lost in thought. She never noticed the small figure that silently walked up to her bench and sat beside her. The two sat there, staring at the stars, before Ruby finally felt the presence beside her. Her eyes darted down to her right, but it was still hard to make out who it was. A tiny, soft hand took her own.

Sighing, Ruby relaxed. "Rowena... you should be asleep." Ruby said softly, squeezing the little hand in her own. The tiny figure nodded, leaning against Ruby's side, light catching the young girl's face giving Ruby a clear view of her younger sister's silver eyes.

"You really don't talk, do you?" Ruby asked, Rowena shaking her head slightly in response.

"I don't even know how old you are." Ruby said. Rowena pressed a finger to Ruby's leg, tracing the number eight repeatedly until she understood. "Your eight years old?" Ruby asked, smiling, her previous mood forgotten. Rowena nodded, squeezing against Ruby's side as the cold wind picked up.

"It's been a few days since we got here, are you sure your happy here with me and my friends? Once we learn how to open the portals we can send you back to your parents if you want." Ruby said, Rowena shaking her head and tapping Ruby on the chest to indicate that she wanted her older sister more. Ruby sighed.

"Rowena, are you afraid of this place?" Ruby asked, pulling the girl under her cloak as she stood from the bench, Rowena following. The young girl shook her head.

Ruby's smile brightened, walking in the direction of her dorm with the young girl. "Lets get you to bed."

* * *

It was a cold morning in Vale, rain lightly falling on the huntresses and hunters in the cemetery. Ruby Rose stood facing the middle of four headstones, looking down on them. She had convinced Professor Ozpin to allow the burial of their late friend's spirits. The only body they had was Augoldra's and it was laid in a coffin, preserved for Regalia to bury as was the older sister's right. There were very few tears shed, they didn't know much about these fallen friends of team RWBY, but everyone knew that the paladins wouldn't have wanted a teary funeral because none of them would want one either. Warriors would be warriors. After paying their respects, team RWBY was the first to withdraw, walking side by side out of the cemetery.

"They didn't deserve that." Weiss finally said, breaking the silence.

"What? How could you say that?" Ruby said, turning on her, anger flashing in her eyes.

"No, dunce, they didn't deserve to die." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Oh." Ruby sighed, hugging herself, her eyes dropping to the ground. Weiss saw the flash of sadness on the young girl's face and pulled her into a hug. Ruby shuddered, choking slightly before composing herself again.

"I didn't even know them very much..." Ruby said, "... so w-why am I so sad?"

A small mass roughly smashed against Weiss' backside, small arms wrapping around her and touching Ruby as well. Heavy arms fell around Ruby's shoulders and warmth spread over the the girls. Blake looked at them in their hug and decided it wouldn't hurt her this time, and wrapped her arms around the brawler's waist, humming lightly.

"Because you cared about them even though you barely knew them. Its who you are Ruby." Weiss whispered, the group hug slowly breaking up. Yang and Blake walked away from the three younger girls, leaving them to their own thoughts. Rowena clung to Ruby's arm and Weiss stood close by, observing them.

"We almost look like a family." The heiress muttered to herself.

"Is that bad?" Ruby's head snapped up and looked her in the eyes, confused.

"No. No its great. I just wish Rowena were actually our child." Weiss said.

"We're too young, and she's my sister, she's trapped here and chooses to be with us. I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby said, smiling at the icy girl.

"Yea. Your right. Let's go into town, Rowena will be getting hungry soon." Weiss replied, pulling Ruby along by the waist as they made their way to the town.

* * *

The trio walked along the path leading directly into the city's market district as rain pelted around them, and on them. Weiss placed an icy repulsion glyph above their heads and walked with it, the rain bouncing away from them although it didn't matter very much as they were already soaked. Ruby's eyes went back and forth across the street while they walked, looking at the sides and buildings. A small boy caught her eye as he stared directly at her from an alley, Ruby detached herself from Rowena and Weiss, walking off into the alley without a word. Weiss cautiously followed with Rowena held tight near her, keeping distance from Ruby. The red-clad girl made a turn into a building on their left, and the door shut roughly behind her right before Weiss could reach for it.

Turning the handle, the heiress sighed. " Locked." She muttered, Rowena reaching out to touch the door curiously. The small girl's hand suddenly lit up a circle on the door where she touched, and she drew her hand back quickly. A small silver and red tree was in the middle of the circle, the circle itself being black.

"A glyph?" Weiss muttered, leaning in for a closer look. Just as she drew nearer to it, a root broke through the concrete beneath them, wrapping around the door handle and twisting. A loud snapping noise sounded, and the door came loose, swinging open slowly as the root descended back into the ground, dissapearing. "That root was... under there?" Weiss asked, confused.

"Rowena. Did you want the door to open?" Weiss asked the young girl, who nodded in response.

"Well I think we found your semblance..." the heiress said quietly, stepping into the building with the small child behind her.

"Rowena, try not to touch anything, you don't have control over your glyphs so you could accidentally place them on someone or something and nobody knows what you can do yet." Weiss whispered to Rowena, edging through the building's first floor towards a lit room they could see. Once close enough, they could hear two voices, a young female and what sounded like an even younger boy. They seemed to be arguing back and forth.

"-ut you know how to get back? You have to, your here!"

"No miss, I don't know how. I don't control it."

"Then how are you here?"

Weiss listened intently, not realizing that Rowena had slipped from the heiress' hand. The young girl ran into the room, startling both the girl and boy in the room. Ruby Rose had quickly drawn her scythe but sheathed it just as quickly upon seeing Rowena. The boy, however, had drawn a small hand crossbow, and had just released an arrow right at Rowena as soon as she had came into view. Ruby saw the arrow and within a blink's time saw the heiress push Rowena as the arrow buried itself in the icy girl's chest.

Ruby screamed. Her scythe unfolded instantly and swung to her left at lightning speed, impaling the boy to the wall. He spluttered out blood, dying quickly, and Ruby dropped the weapon to run for Weiss' motionless figure. The reaper picked up the injured girl bridal style and sprinted out of the building with her semblance, leaving Rowena and the dead boy behind.

Rowena stood from her place on the ground and cocked her head curiously at the dead boy. He didn't seem too old at all, but she noticed his ears had begun poking out of his hair, long and pointed. She walked over and poked at the scythe, jumping back as it clicked and whirred shut, back into its compact shape. She picked it up, ignoring the light amount of blood on it, and walked out of the building. The young girl wandered the streets unsure of where her sister had rushed off to, and found herself in the middle of the market, a large stone fountain with seats around it near her. Sitting down upon one of the benches, she cradled the compact weapon to her chest, knowing Ruby would come back for it and therefore find her again. A woman in dark colored armor sat next to the girl, her ragged and spiked plated shoulders dangerously close to Rowena. The young girl scooted over slightly, and the woman did the same towards her. Rowena looked up curiously into the young woman's dull purple eyes, her grim smile making Rowena uncomfortable.

"What do you have there, dear?" Her cool voice came, reaching slowly for Ruby's scythe. Rowena clutched it tighter, holding it away from the woman.

"Don't worry. Nothing to be afraid of. I just wanted to see it. No harm in that right?"

Rowena's mind deemed this woman to be hostile to her for some reason, the girl not understanding her thoughts, and continuing to hold the weapon away from the woman.

"Give it here, or there will be consequences." The woman's voice was low and threatening, her smile gone. She drew out a handle with a large point on the top, and Rowena watched as it expanded out into a large lance, spinning together and clicking as it locked into place. Civilians around them eyed the two guya cautiously, and the armored girl stood, leveling the lance to Rowena's chest. Rowena whimpered, slightly holding the weapon out, but fumbling it and losing her grip. As the scythe fell, it started expanding again, and Rowena's glyph appeared on the handle as her fingers brushed past it. Clanging to the ground, the scythe skittered away a little. The woman with the lance quickly went to pick it up, and was surprised when a large root burst through the ground near the fountain and snaked under her, quickly wipping up and batting her to the side. The root wrapped around the scythe handle and lifted it, angling it at the hostile woman. It lunged forward, knocking the lance out of her hand and using the blunt end of the scythe to knock the woman back, and she landed in the fountain. The stone bottom cracked and broke and the woman cried out, roots wrapping around her legs as she went to stand up. She pulled a knife in the roots and began hacking away at them but causing no real harm. As the roots continued snaking up her legs and around her waist, she cursed the world around her and threw the knife at Rowena, the root with the scythe quickly moving in the way as the knife embedded itself in the rough wood.

She continued to be encased until her screams were drowned out as her head was covered, and the roots and branches slowly formed into a large, fully bloomed tree, standing in the middle of the fountain. Shadows fell around the market square as the foliage on top of the tree began spreading out over the area, and Rowena's fear slowly went away. The civilians all stood open mouthed at the scene, and Rowena dropped to her knees, sobbing.

'I just wanted her to go away...' she thought.

'What did I do?'


	17. The Calm Before

Chapter Seventeen - The Calm Before...

"Should someone see if that little girl is okay?"

"Don't go near her, did you see what she just did?"

"Stand back child! Do you want to get hurt?"

"But mother, she's cryi-"

"No! We're leaving."

The people around Rowena watched as she wept into her hands, the roots around her lay motionless, but her glyphs were still alive on them, therefore they were still alive as well. A young male teenager with a slightly small but muscular build walked out towards her, his clothing unfamiliar to the citizens as they eyed him curiously. He wore black pants with white stripes down the sides, his shoes a pair of what looked like a white dress shoe sneaker combination. His white undershirt barely visible over his long black coat, which reached down to his ankles and flowed outwards. His eyes were a deep dark blue color and his silvery messy hair was of medium length and did not look as though he styled it. As he neared the roots, they sprung up, lunging at him to hit him and knock him away. The young man pushed the left of his coat out of the way and a sheath was visible on his waist. As the roots neared, he breathed deeply and walked forward, and the roots all stopped short of him. As he passed, they fell apart as if cut in hundreds of different places. The remaining roots encircled the area around Rowena, threatening to attack if the man grew hostile towards the young girl. He knelt down a short distance from her infront of her. Stretching out his hand, he coughed loud enough to get her attention. Looking up into his calm, kind eyes, Rowena couldn't help but feel safe. She reached out and took his hand, the roots around her instantly falling to the ground, lifeless.

The man nodded, lifting her to her feet. "My semblance is the ability to nullify other semblances through touch." He said quietly to the girl's questioning look, receiving a shake of the head in return.

The man sighed, "Well, to put it simply, I stopped what you were doing. You wanted to stop, right?" He said. Rowena nodded, following the man with her hand in his as he began walking. "Now, where are your parents?"

Rowena shook her head, before surprise appeared on her face. Tugging the man back the way they had come from, she made him follow her back down the road to the square. Stepping carefully past roots, she knelt down and cradled Ruby's compact scythe in the crook of one arm, hand gripping the man's hand tightly. He raised an eyebrow at her, but asked no questions. Commotion stirred nearby on a side street, a loud high pitched voice frantically shouting questions to the civilians. Rowena's face lit up and she tugged the man's arm to get him to go in the direction of the voice. Starting down the street, Rowena couldn't see over the heads of the people because of how short she was, forcing a frown onto her face as she tried to shove past someone who acted like she wasn't there. Surprise struck Rowena when strong hands lifted her straight up into the air, settling her onto the mans shoulders. She blushed, rushing to keep her black and white striped dress down.

"Where is the person you're looking for? Point them out." He said.

She nodded, scanning the crowds. A red hood bobbed up slightly and quickly dissapeared, but Rowena saw it and pointed, the man shoving through the crowd in that direction, hands holding Rowena's legs firmly to continue suppressing her semblance. She met eyes with Ruby Rose and waved both hands, gaining her attention and an odd, curious look.

"Rowena!" Ruby rushed forward, stopping infront of the man who held the young girl on his shoulders.

"Thank you for keeping her safe! Please let her down, she's my younger sister." Ruby said to the silver haired man.

"I'm afraid I can't leave this young girl's side." He said firmly, placing Rowena on the ground who quickly stuck her hand in his, gaining another confused look from Ruby.

"W-why?" Ruby asked.

"I am suppressing her semblance. She has a power she can't control that could quite literally level this city to the dirt." He said. Ruby looked slightly shocked, nodding.

"Then your coming with me, I won't have her with a stranger I can't trust." Ruby said, motioning for them to follow her.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Weiss lay in a bed with no top on, bandages all across her chest, asleep. When they entered, Rowena looked at the girl and then quickly covered her eyes, eliciting a giggle from Ruby.

"She's covered up Rowena. Your fine." The redhead said, watching as her and the man sit in a chair across from Weiss' bed.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, staring at the man.

"That's something you'll have to learn in the future." He replied, causing Ruby to grow frustrated. Rowena tilted her head at her sister, suddenly remembering something. She held out her hands, the folded Crescent Rose she had been guarding resting against her palms. Ruby smiled and walked across the room, taking it from the girl with a quiet thanks. Rowena nodded and set her hands on the chair's arms, glyphs appearing underneath them. The man's hand gripped her wrist instantly, the glyphs fading.

"You have to control yourself. Anything you think, you try to make true. That's dangerous." He said.

Rowena shook slightly, hesitating to touch anything. The man let go of her wrist and motioned for her to lay her hands down again. Making contact with the arms of the chair again, no glyphs appeared, allowing Rowena to sigh in relief. Ruby watched them curiously, unsure of the man in the room with them. The hospital door burst open and golden hair tackled Ruby to the ground, lavender eyes meeting her own silver ones. Yang stared at Ruby, from top to bottom, pleased to see no damage applied to her younger sister.

"Yang, off!" Ruby shouted, the blonde quickly rolling to the side, banging her head on the front of Weiss' bed, resulting in a gasp and stifled groan as the girl rubbed her head. Blake watched from the door, noticing the man that held Rowena in his lap, and cautiously eying him.

The man coughed, gaining their attention, and greeted them. "Hello, little fireball and shadow kitten." He said, earning confused looks from both Yang and Blake, the cat faunus' hand going to her bow over her ears. Yang's gauntlets engaged, unsure of what to do.

"That won't be necessary. We are all looking for the same thing." He said, reaching into his coat pocket and producing a photo. Yang stepped forward and snatched it out of his hand, retreating slightly before examining it. The picture portrayed an elegant woman in purple and white robes, long deep purple hair falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were entirely white, as if no pupils existed. She held a lance by its handle, point sticking up, and the handle reached all the way to the ground, at least five feet in length, the lance itself being excessively long as it seemed to be nearly twice her height. She had a black armguard strapped to her left arm. Standing beside her was a woman in a Grimm mask, red eyes visible, her wild black hair coming out of the back. A long, slender sword was at her waist, and her attire was a mixture of red and black cloth and leathers. The two seemed friendly with each other, almost happy.

Yang, shaking, handed the picture over to Ruby without looking at her, eyes glued to the man in the chair.

"You know my mother?" Yang asked, her voice dangerous.

The man shook his head, "No. The other woman, however, does. And she's here, in Vale."

"Who is she? She looks like Regalia." Ruby asked, the picture being passed to Blake.

"That is a question that Regalia needs to answer. I'm not permitted to say." He said.

"Where is Regalia?" Yang demanded, her eyes red with anger and annoyance.

"She is here, as well. Not far away. She's asleep, and has been for a while now." The man said, standing with Rowena still near him. "There is an old abandoned fort not far from Vale, deep in Forever Fall. She's held there, as soon as your friend recovers, I will take you..." He said, pausing to look at the girls,

"...but be warned. _Any mistakes will result in death."_


	18. The Storm

**A/N**

 **It's been a while, I know, it's been longer than a while, and I thank anyone who still stuck around to read what happens next. Obviously this isn't an insanely long chapter, but I've got more time now to write and now we can continue the story.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Eighteen!**

Chapter Eighteen - The Storm

"Ruby! Put this blasted game away, we've been playing it for hours!"

"Aww. Your just mad that you can't win Weiss!" Ruby Rose said, a headband with a card attached to it strapped to her head.

"Oh yeah!? W-well your an apple! Now you lose!" Weiss said, throwing her headband back into the box that it came from.

"Weeeeiiiisss!" Ruby whined, throwing off her headband with a pouting face. A chuckle from the door caught their attention, and Ruby turned to find the doctor watching them with a smile.

"You two are here so often now that I know exactly when your back to healthy." The doctor said.

"Thanks Doctor! Oh wait, we never learned your name!" Ruby said, jumping up and shoving her hand out to shake the doctor's hand.

"Dr. Stinsen. Stin is fine. I don't use my first name anymore, blasted parents thought I was gonna be a girl and signed early on the certificate. Idiots I tell you, how do you even mess that up?" The doctor said, shaking her hand in return. Rowena bounced in behind him, beaming a wide smile at them.

"...and this one has been in the waiting room for a half hour before we noticed her. She was waiting to see you. " Stin said. Rowena jumped forward and landed on Weiss' bed, wrapping the ice queen in a tight hug. Dr. Stinsen walked towards them and unhooked Weiss from the machines near her, receiving a puzzled look from the heiress.

"Your free to leave whenever you want. Your also combat healthy. Just be careful this time. The less your in here the better." He said, nodding with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"I like him." Ruby said after the doctor left, smiling.

"Yea, he's kept us healthy a lot more than he should have had to." Weiss said.

"Well, you heard him! Let's go find Regalia! We've been out of the loop for almost a week now." Ruby said, dragging Weiss out of bed by her hand.

"Ruby wait! My gown is-" The heiress tripped, her gown caught on the bed's railing. Ruby fell as well, and landed hard on her back. The ice queen fell ontop of her, the gown tearing away.

"-stuck..." Weiss finished, slowly registering her position. Under her lay a bright red in the face, Ruby Rose. Rowena stood nearby, hands over her eyes. Weiss sighed, unusually calm, and decided to use the accident in her favor, leaning down and locking lips with the little reaper for a short period of time.

"Weiss-" Ruby said, separating from the heiress' mouth, "-put clothes on please."

"What, don't like what you see?" She asked calmly, hurrying to dismount her leader.

"That is an unfair question! Come on Rowena we'll wait for her downstairs." Ruby said, jumping up and darting off with the younger girl in tow.

Weiss huffed lightly, finding her clothes neatly folded on the table shoved in the corner of the room. Pulling her combat skirt and lace up and settling on Ruby's white and red shirt that was left in the room as well as her usual jacket and heels. 'It'll have to do.' She thought as she wandered down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

Team RWBY, back together with a mostly recovered Weiss, walked through the red trees of Forever Fall, following the man who still continued insisting he not reveal his name. Rowena walked beside him, hand in his. Ruby Rose walked close behind them, her hood pulled up and an arm around the heiress' waist, pulling Weiss rather close to herself. The ice queen sported a new, bright white cloak of her own, not as long and hoodless, instead designed with a long silvery scarf around the neck that fell down her front midway. They both wore their usual attire as well. Behind the red and white couple walked Blake and Yang side by side, chatting light-heartedly but keeping out of the hearing range of the others.

"They are definitely cute together." Yang whispered to her partner.

"You aren't the least bit worried that Ruby could get hurt?" Blake asked.

"No, I mean I knew she was a lesbian already even when she didn't know it, and Weiss is too formal to outright hurt her. Plus, Ruby has a strange connection with our ice queen." Yang replied, smiling warmly at the two in front of her.

"Mmmm… Then what are you?" The cat faunas asked, curious.

"I'm bisexual, but I've got my eyes on a certain feline friend of mine right now." Yang said nonchalantly, receiving a smile from her partner.

"We should catch up to them before they wonder if something is wrong, we're falling behind." Blake said, pulling the blonde forward with her.

"You should be able to see it through these trees up here! It will most likely be deserted except for a few guarding Regalia." The man ahead of them called back, quickening his pace.

"How does he know that?" Blake asked, unsure.

"Well what do you hear?" Yang asked her.

"Nothing. Everything is silent but us." She said in return, running to keep up with the group.

As they sprinted out into the open, a large blackened wall stood tall in front of them, towers connecting at the corners, with no visible entrance. Scrawled across the wall in what looked like some kind of white paint were the words "Mankind will Wilt in Pain".

"That's inviting." Ruby said, rolling her eyes under her hood. Weiss released the red reaper and walked forward, her weapon at the ready.

"Weiss, get back here, you just recovered not long ago." Blake said, the heiress complying.

"I sense multiple auras." The silver haired man said.

"Hostile?" Yang asked.

"Of course. All but… two?" He said, tilting his head. "We should get in. Do not hesitate to kill anything inside. It is not of your world." With those words, he sprinted forward dragging Rowena onto his shoulders, and leaping up to the wall before seeming to latch onto it and scale it entirely. Weiss sighed and placed solid glyphs in a staircase up the side of the wall, and team RWBY sprinted after the man and girl. Once over the wall they noticed the scale of the place. The inside was at least ten times the size of what it looked like from the outer wall. Yang let off a low whistle at the sight, engaging her Ember Celica for future danger. There was no sign of the man or Rowena.

"Yang, Blake, go find my little sister, keep her safe." Ruby said, pointing them off to search the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked, concern on her face.

"I'm gonna find our friend." Ruby said, smiling to her sister. Yang hesitated, finally sighing and nodding, accepting her orders. The team separated and Ruby and Weiss began their search as they sprinted through the giant gate leading down into the depth of the fort.

* * *

The white rose duo encountered resistance midway down the long spiral staircase, in the form of jet black soldiers with no features to tell who or what they were. Ruby had to stay close behind Weiss as the staircase itself were too narrow for her weapon to unfold, so the heiress led with her rapier held out in front of her. When a soldier appeared she would make quick work of it with a quick combination of jabs to disperse its shadowy form. At the bottom of the stairs, Ruby gained the room to unfold Crescent Rose, and began to lead as the shadows came out of the dark at them. They were not formidable foes to say the least, but rather annoyances that only slowed them down slightly as they continued in the dark hallways of the underground. Soon they began hearing music, gloomy notes without wording that ebbed in the dark, forcing the atmosphere to feel heavy and depressing. Following the music, they were brought slowly into a large chamber with an unnaturally high ceiling. Visible in the middle were four pods, all containing different beings. Ruby and Weiss edged close to one, wiping away the fogginess of the outside, and gasped in response to the contents.

"Wrath?" Weiss said, squinting at the body inside.

"That's impossible…" Ruby mouthed quietly, quickly assessing the other containers.

"Sapphire!? Esmerelda?" Ruby quickly joined Weiss at the last container, looking inside.

"Regalia." Weiss said calmly.

"What's going on?" Ruby said, hearing footsteps behind them in response.

"Hello, Red! What brings you here?" A comical voice called from the dark, revealed as Roman Torchwick walked out of the shadows. His usual attire on, short white trench coat, bowler cap, and gun-cane.

"Roman!?" Weiss yelled, confused.

"The one and only, don't be too surprised!" He said, with a low bow.

"What's going on here!?" Ruby demanded, pointing her weapon in rifle form at the man.

"Come now Red, you think you can actually hit me with that?" He said in response, aiming his own weapon at her. Ruby opened fire, and stopped immediately. A figure had dropped down from above and blocked her shots on a dull purple holo-shield, the spikes on the outer rim flexing in and out as the figure stood and stretched.

"Neutreg…" Weiss muttered.

"Hello." Her voice was as dull as her colors, her life seemed drained slightly. "I believe we've met, but I've been recently informed of the death of my dear sister. I was also informed… that it was your fault." With those last words, the lancer rushed forward with a scream, and Weiss began placing solid glyphs between her and the lancer. Neutreg plowed through the glyphs with ease, closing the distance in seconds, and her first strike was met with Ruby's scythe, the lance point inches from Weiss' face.

"Weiss get those containers open!" Ruby yelled as the heiress ran off, Roman in pursuit behind her.

"You and me little reaper. We end this now." Neutreg growled at the red-clad girl.

Ruby disengaged and fired a few rounds at the armored girl, each being blocked before the lancer rushed forwards again. The two traded blows, scythe meeting lance point at each strike, neither making ground on the other. Ruby was clearly more adept in speed, but the lancer had more power behind each strike than Ruby could hope to accomplish, which slowed the reaper down as she staggered from repeated blows. The lancer threw her spear up into the dark above them and pushed her advance with her spiked shield, attempting to distract Ruby. The lance hurtled down towards the two and at the last second Ruby pushed them apart, and it pierced into the ground where she had just been standing a second before. Neutreg regained her lance and continued her jabbing assault, not using the blunted swirling edges or even the drill that Ruby knew the lancer contained. 'She's fighting out of pure rage.' Ruby thought to herself. A clicking noise from the center of the room got her attention as she caught Weiss typing into a console near a container, and Ruby didn't have time to wonder where Roman had gone. A rotating clockwork noise rang through the chamber and the release of air followed, and one of the pods opened. Weiss called out to Ruby and as the reaper turned she caught sight of a glint of silver in the air before turning and blocking Neutreg's strikes, reaching out and gripping the heiress' rapier in her other hand. The weapon was primed for fire, and Ruby pushed forward with all her strength, meeting the tip of the lance with the tip of the rapier.

The resulting explosion tore the lance into pieces from the tip to the handle, shattering it in its entirety. Neutreg howled in anger, rushing forward again, only to stop abruptly. She looked down, and blood seeped from her stomach. A figure phased into existence, and Ruby Rose watched as Wrath seemed to gain solidity in front of her, his clawed hand buried into the lancer's stomach. He huffed roughly and pushed the lancer to the side, turning towards the two girls with a grim smile on his face.

"Well, that happened." He said.

"How are you here? Who put you in those containers? We watched Sapphire explode why is she here!?" Ruby bombed him with questions, Wrath throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Woah woah speed demon calm it. I don't have any answers for you. I died. I don't know why or how I'm here. My only guess is that because of the amount of dimensions we've traveled to, there are multiple copies of myself somewhere in these alternate universes. Although if that were true then we all share the same memories and thoughts, because I remember my death." He explained, motioning towards the other containers. "Let's get them out, shall we?" He said, receiving a nod from the heiress, who went forward to open all the containers.

Esmerelda's container opened quickly, and the green assassin fell limply out of it, unmoving but still alive. Sapphire's container took a little more work to decode, but when it opened the little blue mage screamed out at them and lashed forward with her hand, landing a solid fist to Wrath's face. After detaining her for a little time, she came to her senses and began crying, held tightly in Ruby's arms. Weiss, however, could not open Regalia's container. It required a specific passkey card, and she could not simply bypass it. Upon searching Neutreg's body, no key was found, and they could only assume Roman had it with him. His involvement was confusing but made sense, seeing as Cinder Fall may have had connections and ideas to use the otherworldly soldiers as her own puppets. A tremor shook the chamber and light flowed in from above as a figure hurtled down towards them. Leaping up to meet the figure in the air, Wrath caught them and landed much softer than the impact would have been without his help, and laid the yellow brawler on the ground.

"Yang?" Ruby whispered.

"She's fine, just knocked out. What's going on?" Wrath asked, looking up at the now open ceiling.

"This must be the center cathedral?" Weiss guessed, staring at the surrounding doors.

"Looks like it, Wrath, stay with them, me and Weiss are going to the surface." Ruby said, Wrath nodding in response.

* * *

"Ruby?"

"Yea?"

"What is that?" Weiss asked.

"Uhh…. I don't know." Ruby responded.

"Do we… kill it?" The heiress asked curiously.

"Probably." The reaper replied, dashing forward at the monster ravaging the courtyard. The beast seemed made entirely of molten rock with solidified plates in what would only be assumed as crucial placed, like armor. It stood well above the two huntresses-in-training, towering over them and growling angrily at the new contestants. Fiery rocks fell from the sky as it thrashed around with its molten body. Weiss spotted the cat faunus unconscious nearby, and the silver haired man and Rowena were not in sight. Turning, she watched as Ruby and the monster clashed, and dread filled her at the next scene that unfolded.

' _This thing… must be from Hell…_ '

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to those who keep on reading, and thank you to those who favorite or follow! We're making progress, but there is still more to come. I hope you enjoyed this, and as always, see ya next chapter!**


End file.
